My Personal Bodyguard
by Farynx99
Summary: Lili Rochefort is forced to have a bodyguard for one month whether she likes it or not. But what happens when they have met each other before? How will they adapt to this situation? And will their intense rivalry for each other turn into something else?
1. Heading to Monaco

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Tekken. Namco does. (P.S : Wish I did, though. .. T_T )_

* * *

><p>"What? Me? A bodyguard?" asked Hwoarang in sheer astonishment. He was perturbed at what his master had just ordered.<p>

"Yes, that's right. A bodyguard." said his Taekwondo master, Baek Doo San, with his arms folded across his chest, giving a rather nonchalant appearance.

"But, master! That's out of the question! There's no way I'll be a bodyguard!" Hwoarang went on. "Especially not in a country like Monaco. It's much too far away!"

Master Baek let out a soft sigh. "There's a reason why I have chosen you to do it instead of my other disciples, Hwoarang." Hwoarang raised an eyebrow as he continued listening diligently.

"Among my disciples, you are the most capable, quickest and strongest fighter." Hearing this, a smile spread across Hwoarang's face. "But you're also the most headstrong, unprofessional, temperamental and reckless fighter." He continued in a rather raspy voice as he placed his hands to his hips and leaned slightly forward.

This caused Hwoarang's smile to falter and his back became slightly arched.

"This is precisely why I want you to undergo training as a bodyguard in Monaco. You would then be able to learn how to control that fiery temper of yours. Being a bodyguard requires skill and patience after all." said Master Baek in a much calmer tone.

"That…sounds… reasonable enough." uttered Hwoarang with a hand behind his head as he shifted his feet. "But, why Monaco? Can't it be in Korea?" he questioned.

"This is because a close friend of mine in Monaco just happens to need a bodyguard. Hence, I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for you." Master Baek gave a quick grin.

"Right then, no more questions! A private jet will come in two days' time to pick you up. Until then you shall continue training and start packing your essentials."

Master Baek then placed his hands behind his back and walked off, leaving still a rather perplexed Hwoarang alone.

-;-

True as it was, a private jet was sent to pick Hwoarang up to Monaco. He bid farewell to his master before his flight and heard the parting words of, "I shall see a new man in one month's time. Do not put my name to shame!"

As much as he was unwilling to leave, he knew he had to obey his master. He soon picked up his bag and headed up to the jet.

When he entered, he met a bespectacled man with shoulder-length hair and a moustache, which were both similarly white in colour. Hwoarang assumed that he was probably in his 70s to early 80s.

"Hello, young man. I suppose you are the bodyguard selected by Master Baek Doo San?" the old man asked in a tranquil manner.

"Oh! Er…Yeah, that's me." replied Hwoarang in a rather unsure voice. _Just __who is this man? And… why does he look so familiar? _

"Let me introduce myself. I am Sebastian, the butler of whom you will be serving, as a bodyguard in Monaco." He said with one arm placed over his stomach as he made a slight bow.

_Sebastian? Hey! This sounds peculiarly familiar now…But, why won't my brain recall? Hold on, I remember seeing him on The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6_…_Oh no…Don't tell me...The person I'm serving is…_

"I think you are familiar with Miss Emilie de Rochefort?"

_Oh hells bells and poo…I'm gonna be the bodyguard of the spoilt, brat princess for one __**whole**__ month...What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><em>Hehes! This is my first fanfiction! I know it's a little short, but that's because I haven't shown Lili in this chapter yet, but she'll be coming up in the next chapter! So it'll definitely be longer! <em>

_Anyway, thank you for reading. _

_Please review! It'll make me want to update sooner… ^_^_


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2:**

**First Impressions**

**x**

* * *

><p>The building of the Rochefort Mansion gleamed in shades of cream, giving a speckless feel. Everything was serene, still and motionless, until a booming voice broke the mellow silence.<p>

"But, father! I don't need a bodyguard! I can take care of myself!" cried Lili in exasperation as she hastily opened the door of her father's den with great force.

Her father was standing at the end of the room, holding a cup of coffee in his hand, with his black suit spotless and his back turned to his daughter.

"I gather you've heard the news from Sebastian?" asked her father in a composed manner as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes, father. But, I just don't understand! How could you hire a bodyguard without my consent?" questioned Lili as her voice sounded upset.

Despite her sudden outbursts, Mr Rochefort replied her with equanimity. "I am not going to risk having you injured or kidnapped again. Or have you already forgotten about the past incident?"

Lili kept silent after hearing this. She understood very well which incident her father meant. She remembered the time when she was kidnapped by her captors and held ransom four years ago. And unfortunately, her father had a very vivid recollection of it too. After all, Mr Rochefort knew that for Lili to be the only daughter of a wealthy oil magnate in Monaco, she was susceptible to danger. It was a fact.

"But, father! That was years ago! Besides, now that I'm a formidable street fighter, I'm completely capable of protecting myself!" said Lili insistently.

"Emilie, let me make this clear to you," Mr. Rochefort's tone was like ice.

"Because of my negligence, you were in grave danger. As your father, it is my responsibility to ensure your safety at all times." He continued as he turned his head towards her.

"Hence, with a qualified bodyguard by your side, I will know that you are in good hands and that would ease my worries."

"Father, please! I…" Lili began.

"I will not tolerate you fighting your own battles," Mr. Rochefort cut her off.

"My decision is final." He said in a dismissive tone as he placed his cup down on the table.

Lili immediately remained quiet. She knew that her father was adamant on having a bodyguard assigned specifically for her, and she knew that resistance was futile.

"You'll be meeting the bodyguard in my place. Some last minute work came up, so I'll be leaving," said Mr. Rochefort as he grabbed his coat off the rack and started walking off.

"And Emilie," she turned to her father at the mention of her name. "Try to get better acquainted with him, okay? He's not as bad as you think."

After saying his last words, Mr. Rochefort left the room, leaving his dumbfounded daughter in his den to think over what he said.

-;-

"Right then, here we are. Welcome to the Rochefort's mansion." said Sebastian with a wave of his hand indicating the manor.

"Whoa…" was Hwoarang's first word once he got out of the limousine." This is some mansion…" he mumbled, somewhat awestruck.

"We should get going. I'm sure Mr. Rochefort is expecting you."

As they approached the mansion, Hwoarang couldn't help but hold his breath as he took in the magnificence of the luxurious suburban manor.

The gates protecting the home were made of thick, black stones, which were covered in silvery dew and the mansion was made of polished white rocks that were painted in light cream. Marble statues stood tall and mighty by the entrance and the details were so brilliant that one would not be able to take his eyes off them. The grounds, the terrace, the garden and the cascading water fountain were also indeed breath-taking. Any individual could almost feel the warmth and intimacy it offered.

Hwoarang forced himself to look away, as he walked up the steps, following Sebastian into the building. Just when both of them entered the hall, Sebastian looked around searchingly, obviously trying to locate Mr Rochefort. Alas, he wasn't to be found.

"Why don't you I show you to your room first? Afterwards, I'll fetch Mr Rochefort to see you." Sebastian asked placidly.

Hwoarang nodded as he yieldingly followed Sebastian to his quarters.

Finally reaching his new room, with a hand in his pocket, he placed his bag on the floor.

"Hmm, so this is how the other half feels like," he said to himself as he glanced around the room.

It was a spaciously large and wide oval room, the walls were painted in a Taupe light shade and sky blue for the blinds. The effect was simple, cool and clean, yet stylish in its own way.

"Tsk. It's no wonder the princess gets spoilt." He chuckled while shaking his head.

"If this is just a room for a bodyguard, I can't imagine how a princess' room looks like."

-;-

Soon, the young girl with light blue eyes, long honey-blonde hair with bangs, wearing a white lace-frilled short dress headed down the corridor.

"Sebastian, you've finally returned." Lili said courteously when she spotted him walking out of a room.

"Yes, Ms Lili. Have you seen Mr Rochefort? I'm told that he wishes to meet your new bodyguard." Sebastian replied with a bow.

"Oh yes. That," muttered Lili.

"Unfortunately, he's busy at the moment and asked me to take his place. I might as well meet him now, since I'm going to be in charge of himanyway, right?" Lili smiled sweetly as she flicked her blonde hair.

Sebastian simply nodded in agreement.

"So where is he? Is that him?" Lili asked as she peered into the room of the door which was ajar.

"Ah, yes. That's him. He is unpacking his things right now." Sebastian replied politely.

Instantly, Lili realised that he was crouching and spotted his back view.

_Huh? Auburn hair?_

"He's not from Monaco is he?" inquired Lili as she narrowed her eyes to get a clearer picture of him.

"No, Ms Lili. He is from South Korea. He was specially selected by his master to be your bodyguard." Sebastian pointed out.

"…Really?" Lili's voice was filled with doubt. Without hesitation, she swung the door open with large force, nearly damaging it.

The thump of the door against the wall caused Hwoarang to turn sideways in curiosity.

Lili gasped. "It's you!" she exclaimed with a finger pointing at Hwoarang. "You're that arrogant biker boy!"

_Tsk. Arrogant biker boy. What a crude remark…_

"Don't…Don't tell me… **you're** my bodyguard?" she stammered as she placed her fingers on her lips in surprise.

"Yes, Ms Lili. This is Master Hwoarang. He is your new personal bodyguard." Sebastian stated as Hwoarang rose to his feet and straightened up to face her.

"What! Sebastian! Someone like him can't possibly be my bodyguard!" she protested.

"He's an arrogant, reckless, rude Taekwondo biker freak!" Lili continued scornfully.

Hearing this, Hwoarang's eyebrow twitched.

_Hey. You're not exactly the Queen of Politeness either! Pfft. And to think she looks so well-bred. Looks sure are deceiving._

"But, Ms Lili," Sebastian started.

"He is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, a Taekwondo expert and has already finished his Korean military. He is very experienced and capable."

"Experienced? Ha! Somehow I really doubt it!" Lili sneered.

She then casually headed over towards Hwoarang.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a three minute battle right now, I'll accept you as my bodyguard."

Hwoarang was shocked by her sudden challenge but continued listening attentively.

"Of course, should you lose," she added as she prodded him in the chest.

"Then you are to return to Korea and apologise to your master for failing your task!"

Sebastian was flabbergasted by Lili's actions. "Ms Lili, this is…" He was interrupted by Hwoarang.

"Fine, then. I just have to defeat you in three minutes' time, right?" he said showing no emotion.

Lili gave a smirk. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're finally getting with the program!"

"Now, Sebastian, could you please..?" Lili asked as she lifted her hand, signalling to him on what he needed to do.

Sebastian complied with her instructions and took out a gold antique watch from his pocket. He was concerned, but he knew better than to argue.

"Right then, let's begin, shall we?" Lili motioned as she took her fighting stance.

"And don't worry; I'll go easy on you." She said as gave him a smug look.

_Hmph. Cheek. That's my line…_

Hwoarang remained silent but fierce to her response as he took his position.

-;-

"Ready? Let the match begin!" announced Sebastian as he started timing.

The three minute battle was intense. When she punched, he ducked. When he kicked, she twisted. It was like an action-reaction scene.

Lili did many dancelike and gymnastic manoeuvres, while Hwoarang had great speed and made lightning fast kicks and punches. Both were beginning to feel exhausted, but neither the Street fighter nor the Taekwondo expert refused to give way. From what seemed like an eternity, at the last minute, Hwoarang swung a roundhouse punch towards her. Unable to block it in time, Lili staggered back when his fist slammed into her shoulder. Due to the strong impact, she lost her balance and tumbled to the ground.

"Time is up." Sebastian mentioned as he stopped his watch.

Taken aback by Hwoarang's last move, Lili was rendered speechless as she remained on the floor.

"That was the deal, princess. From now on, I'm your new bodyguard." said Hwoarang as he offered a hand to help her up.

Brewing with newfound anger, she smacked his hand away as she stood up.

"Alright, fine! Just go ahead and have a try! Be my bodyguard!" she yelled as she began to walk away.

"But know this," she warned as she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him once more.

"You're going to wish you **didn't**!" she voiced out threateningly as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Yup! So this is the second chapter! I think, this is the longest chapter I've written so far! *staring at the screen*<em>

_Once again, thank you for reading! Reviews are love! _

_And MaloKen 17, thank you for your review! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! ^^_


	3. The Call of Duty

**Chapter 3:**

**The Call of Duty**

**x**

* * *

><p>The light of dawn seeped into the room. Lili rubbed her bleary eyes as she sauntered over to the window in her silk nightgown. She soon spotted a lovely, pearly glow in the sky as she inhaled the cool and crisp air.<p>

"What a wonderful morning," she sighed while gazing at the scenery.

After tidying up, and putting on her face, she headed to the dining table. Promptly, she saw Sebastian standing with his back turned to her. She knew that he was doing his daily ritual- brewing tea.

"Sebastian, good mor-" Lili stopped midway. Before she could even finish greeting, she caught sight of the auburn-haired fellow who was seated next to Sebastian, having his breakfast.

Having heard his name called, Sebastian turned to the direction of the voice.

"Why, Ms Lili," he said with a smile as he adjusted his glasses.

"Good morning. Have a seat, breakfast is ready." He continued as he indicated a chair to his front.

Lili remained soundless while glaring at the chestnut-haired man as she took her seat across from him. She resisted the urge to grit her teeth. _Hmpf. My beautiful morning. Spoilt! _

Suspecting that he was being watched, Hwoarang glanced up from his plate and met Lili's face. Her eyes were still fixated on him. This caused him to arch an eyebrow in the midst of munching.

For a few minutes or so, they had their eyes locked together. It was like the two of them were directing invisible, icy stalemate daggers at each other. The atmosphere was indeed **tense**.

Unfortunately, Sebastian was humming a tune nonchalantly while pouring the tea, completely oblivious to the tension. At long last, Lili turned away and got up from her seat.

Upon seeing this, Sebastian questioned, "Ms Lili? Is anything wrong?"

"You haven't even touched your breakfast yet," he pointed out to the plate full of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Lili replied as she pushed in her Victorian-style chair.

"I'm afraid I've **lost** my appetite." She emphasized, while eyeing the source of her irritation as she drained her cup of tea.

"I'll be going out for a while," she stated as she walked towards the door.

"Oh? So soon? Would you like me to call for the limo?" Sebastian inquired as he took a step forward.

"It's okay, Sebastian. I'll walk instead. I'd just like to be alone right now." She mentioned as she twisted the doorknob and stepped out of the manor.

"Ms Lili…" uttered Sebastian sounding apprehensive as Lili closed the door behind her with a gentle chink.

"Although this is her homeland," Sebastian started. "She's still not too familiar with the streets of Monaco," he continued while wringing his hands.

Having hesitated for a moment, Hwoarang rose from his seat.

"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on her." He assured while yanking his leather jacket off the chair.

"Yes, thank you Master Hwoarang." Sebastian muttered and his face soon lit up.

"That would definitely alleviate my worries and of course, Mr. Rochefort's most of all." He added, his voice sounding relieved.

Without responding, Hwoarang simply slipped on his jacket as he prepared to take his leave. Before he could even reach the doorknob, he heard the sound of his name being called.

"Master Hwoarang, please wait." Sebastian motioned as he lifted his hand, resulting Hwoarang to glance sideways.

"Would you like any mode of transportation as you trail Ms. Lili? The streets of Monaco are long and vast after all." Sebastian advised.

"No, I don't think I ne-" he stopped short. He then turned his body around.

"On second thought, do you have a Harley that I can borrow?"

-;-

The streets of Monaco were indeed breathtaking. Most of them were paved with small, square, black bricks and there were lots of people. It also wasn't unusual to hear authentic Italian music being played by a musician on the street, and the scent of fresh bread from bakeries would fill the air, causing one to have a whiff when walking past them. In fact, most of the buildings that lined the streets had so much character that they became worn-looking and earthy- coloured.

Lili could almost feel every care in the world floating away as she walked further down the streets. The atmosphere was one of joy and tranquil that she couldn't help but beam with excitement.

"Finally, no more annoying disruptions," She expressed as she stretched out her arms. _Especially the red-headed ones._

As she continued ambling around the streets, she heard a frightened yelp. Caught by surprise, she started slowing her steps.

Within seconds, she saw two burly men in a deserted street alley, with large, distasteful tattoos on their arms, using rattan canes to beat a young boy, probably not more than ten, who was trying to run away.

Furious at the morbid sight, Lili dashed towards the men and flashed a swift kick to their necks, causing them to tumble to the ground. Lying on the floor, the men struggled to their feet, evidently pissed by the sudden interference.

"You annoying chick, get out of the way!" one of them bellowed as he rushed towards her.

Lili immediately positioned her stance and darted out of his reach. Then, grabbing him by the collar, she swung around and delivered a roundhouse kick down to his head, smashing it to the ground.

As he writhed in pain, the other man brandished a sharp pocket knife in front of her, beckoning her to attack if she dared. Observing this, Lili narrowed her eyes and kept still.

"Not so hot now, are you girlie?" he smirked as he ran up to her and directed his knife to her face.

Effortlessly, she ducked it, stepped between his legs and kneed him neatly in the groin while applying her finishing blow, throwing him into the air.

"I'm sure you'll have an excellent career as a soprano," Lili let out a soft giggle whilst turning her back to him when he toppled to the floor in pain.

Noticing that the boy was still cowering in fear in the corner, she approached him with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Everything's okay now," she assured as she pulled him up.

Before the boy could respond, like a bolt form the blue, a vehicle zoomed past them and screeched to a halt. As the car door creaked open, a crowd of bulky men came to sight.

_Or not._ Lili frowned as she examined the gang of thugs.

Without hesitation, Lili hid the little boy behind her as she acted as his shield.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" she demanded, her voice curt.

In a second, a man in sunglasses with a white suit appeared into the scene. With hands in his slacks, his eyes met the two bodies lying on the ground. Lili assumed that he was the gang leader.

"Tsk. Seems like my minions failed to kidnap that boy after all. Pathetic fools." He said with disgust as his eyes flickered towards Lili.

Sensing danger, Lili tilted her neck briefly. Her gesticulating action was quickly understood by the little boy as he bowed in gratitude and fled. Lili then heaved a soft sigh of relief. She didn't want the boy to witness any more bloodshed than necessary.

"Well, missy." The gang leader's voice was cold.

"Since you interfered with our work, I'm afraid you'll have to take the boy's place." He said with a sly grin.

Lili stayed motionless as she mentally counted the men. She was badly outnumbered.

"Grab her." He snapped.

For a short while, Lili managed to handle the fight. However, once the thugs flourished their weapons, she knew she was in trouble. Caught off guard, a pair of strong arms pinned her hands behind her back.

Eyes widening, Lili twisted free. Nonetheless, she was soon kicked from behind. She went out like a candle in the wind, her ankle spraining as she fell over. One of the men caught her arms, twisting them behind her back once more.

"You're a feisty one, missy." The gang leader commented as he knelt to meet her face when she turned away.

"But if you cooperate," He caught the tip of her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I promise you that you won't risk getting that pretty face in-Argh!" he yelled as he placed a hand on his head.

As he fronted the ground momentarily, he spotted a garbage lid. Enraged, he glanced sideways to the direction of the thrown lid.

"Paws off, punk." The red-head in goggles said loftily.

Lili's eyes widened when she saw him. _Hwoarang_?

"Why you little squirt! Get him!" the leader ordered while pointing an accusatory finger at Hwoarang.

In a split second, the men who surrounded him had all landed to the ground moaning and groaning in agony.

"Is that all you've got?" he challenged, clearly irked.

The leader, stunned by his quick reflexes, tried to slowly retreat his steps in an attempt to run. But before he could flee, he was slammed into the brick wall. Intimidated, he made no move whatsoever to get out of the position.

"Pl…Please…Le…let go of me…" he pleaded.

Hwoarang then held him by the throat. "If you ever touch her again," his voice was harsh.

"I'll friggin' kill you. Ya hear?" he said in a raspy voice as his eyes darkened with anger.

The leader nodded profusely in response before he was released from Hwoarang's grasp. Without delay, he scurried off to the vehicle and drove away as quickly as he could, abandoning his subordinates.

_Pssh. Coward. _

"I could have actually handled it by myself, you know." claimed Lili as she rose to her feet.

"Shouldn't that be thank you?" he turned to face her with an eyebrow raised.

Lili then adjusted her gray corset and black wristbands as she dusted herself off.

"Hmph. I see no reason to th-" she winced. Surprised at her reaction, Hwoarang took a glimpse at her feet. _Did she twist her ankle?_

"Can you walk?" he spoke, his voice calm.

"Of course I-Ow!" she exclaimed in pain. Lili lifted her left ankle slightly as she carefully rubbed it.

"Well, I just…can't seem to put my weight on it…That's all." she admitted softly.

Both of them remained silent for a few seconds. Eventually, Hwoarang strode over to her and mumbled, "Hold still," as he abruptly picked her up, placed her over his shoulders and started carrying her out of the alley.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Lili questioned fiercely. "Put me down this instant!" she ordered while kicking and thumping incessantly.

"Darn it! Will you just simmer down already?" Hwoarang commanded as he continued walking. "You can't walk, right?"

"That may be so, but you can't just lift me up and carry me like I'm some sort of inanimate object or something!" Lili shouted without stopping for a breath.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and ignored her protests even though he attracted quite a few stares as he headed down the street.

"Listen you, you… tangerine biker boy! I- Hey!" hollered Lili as she landed on the seat of a bike.

Astonished, she took a good look at the bike. It seemed familiar.

"Wh…Where did you get this motorcycle?" she inquired suspiciously.

Hwoarang then mounted the bike and gripped the handles as he took the front seat.

"I borrowed it." He answered impassively.

"Now hang on tight, Princess." He continued as he flicked the key causing the engine to power up.

"Huh?" asked Lili, looking puzzled.

In a flash, the bike sped off without warning, startling Lili.

"EEEK!" she shrieked as she clutched Hwoarang's jacket firmly when the bike cruised down the road with immense speed.

-;-

The wind was beating against their faces and they could feel their hair flapping in the wind as the bike zoomed excitedly on the expressway.

"Can't you go a little slower?" Lili blurted out while closing her eyes.

"Look, Princess. I can't go any slower! This is the normal speed of a bike!" Hwoarang stated loudly as they whizzed past other vehicles.

They swerved precariously past cars and other motorcycles. Detecting another perilous cargo lorry coming close, Lili shut her eyes to ease her fears.

"If I ever fall off or get into an accident, I'm blaming you!" She hailed as her grip on him tightened.

_Ha, just as I thought, she's a scaredy-cat after all…_

Hwoarang smirked as he lifted his mouth into a mock smile.

Suddenly, the bike jerked to a stop. They had already arrived at the Rochefort Mansion, unbeknownst to Lili, for she was still holding on to Hwoarang's jacket tightly.

"Princess," Hwoarang spoke.

There was no response.

"Hey, we're here."

Lili then unwillingly raised her head up to face reality, though she was still clinging on to Hwoarang's jacket.

"…You can let go now." He mentioned as he cleared his throat.

Hearing this, she directly released herself from him as she got up from her seat.

"You…you should really learn to control this piece of contraption," she said huffily while running her fingers through her hair.

_What! This piece of contraption was actually __**yours**__ to begin with, y'know! Sheesh…_

Just then, Hwoarang's thoughts were disrupted.

"Ahem. I still require your…assistance." She said with a hint of denial.

Unable to believe his ears, he turned to her. Lili then pointed to the white flight of stairs leading to the manor in an awkward manner.

"Well, hurry up! What are you waiting for?" she grunted as she folded her arms across her chest.

_Sigh…Is it too hard for her to ask a little __**politely**__? _

Before Hwoarang could haul her up, he was brashly stopped by Lili.

In a half-bent position, Hwoarang then looked up at her quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"You don't think I'm actually going to let you carry me like that again, do you?" she said sourly.

He then let out an audible sigh as his shoulders drooped.

"Then what do you want me to do? Piggyback you?" he asked, obviously vexed.

"I thought you'd never ask," she answered sweetly as she leaned back against the bike marginally.

"Ugh," Hwoarang then straightened up while putting a hand to his forehead.

…_What a pain… _He thought to himself.

"Well? I'm waiting…" Lili whispered as she examined her fingernails.

There was a brief pause.

"Wo, wo, wo. Hold it, You're **really** asking me to do it?" Hwoarang questioned with a blazing gaze.

"Asking? You volunteered!" Lili argued as she pointed at him.

"Look, Princess! I sneered, there's a difference!" he denied.

"You're my bodyguard now, aren't you?" Lili continued.

Hwoarang then remained silent as he turned away. _Even a bodyguard has his limits… _

"Listen biker boy," Lili began. "You wouldn't want me to tell my father how uncommitted you are, would you?"

Upon hearing this, Hwoarang's ears twitched.

"He might even tell your Master about it," Lili drawled. "I'm sure your Master wouldn't be too happy about hearing that, would he?" she said in a taunting manner.

Rendered wordless, Hwoarang crouched down in front of Lili.

"Alright, fine. I'll give you your stupid piggyback ride," he said drily.

Lili grinned in triumph as she hopped onto his back, savouring the moment of victory.

_Darn princess blackmailer…_

Hwoarang then clenched his teeth as he carried her up the steps. _If her mansion had a dumpster, I'd dump her right in!_

-;-

When Hwoarang stepped into the manor along with Lili, a figure loomed into view. It was Sebastian.

"Why, Ms. Lili and Master Hwoarang! Welcome home." Sebastian said civilly.

"And may I just add, that is a rather interesting manner to come home in," he continued as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What? No Sebastian, you misunderstand!" Lili mentioned as she held up her right hand while hanging on to Hwoarang's shoulder on the other.

"She sprained her ankle." Hwoarang revealed.

"What! My goodness! Are you alright, Ms. Lili?" Sebastian asked with concern.

Lili bobbed her head in reply. "Don't worry Sebastian. It doesn't hurt at all."

Hwoarang then stole a glance at her. "I'll bring her to her room," he said, his voice firm.

"Yes, thank you Master Hwoarang," said Sebastian thankfully.

"I shall fetch the first aid kit and ice pack at once, Ms Lili!" he added as he promptly left the hall.

Reaching her room, Hwoarang carefully placed her down, enabling her to settle on the bed.

"You better lie down for a while," his voice was dry. "And you know, there's no need to put on a strong front."

Lili's eyes widened at the unexpected sentence. "…That's none of your concern," snubbed Lili as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever," Hwoarang's voice was a little amused.

When he stood up to leave, Lili spoke. "By the way…" Surprised, Hwoarang stopped and turned to face her.

"...Thank you," she uttered, diverting her gaze away.

Unable to believe his ears, he looked at her with agaze eyes. In a few seconds, he turned his back on her and wrenched the door open.

"It's fine," Hwoarang's tone was flat.

He then looked sideways briefly. "I'm your bodyguard after all."

After saying that, he shut the door and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>I take that back! This is my longest chapter! *O_o*<em>

_Hahas! Sorry for the wait guys! But yeah, been busy.. ._

_Katieisawesome: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! I didn't want to change their personalities! Otherwise, it might not be very convincing... And yes, I've read that ff too, it was great! ^^_

_Digijc: Hahas, thx! I tried to make it as real as possible! ;)_

_ennairaBACKWARD: I've finally updated! Hehes! And thank you for your review! Much appreciated!^^_

_gamegirl07: Thx! This is my first ff, so I'm still working on it! Yup yup, I really like this pairing too! XD_

_Obsessiveangel: Thank you! ^^ I think they're a gr8 couple too! Me likey his reactions as well, coz that's the Hwoarang we all noe and love! XD_

_Thanks for reading and wishing all of you all blessed and exciting new year! ^^ (P.S: Remember to review! They always make me happy! ^_^)_


	4. Warming Up

**Chapter 4:**

**Warming Up**

**x**

"Huh? W-Wa-Wait…" Hwoarang stammered. "You want me to what?!" he questioned with disbelief.

Lili then let out a soft sigh. "I said," she spoke.

"I want you to be my escort to a party tonight." She said while lifting up an envelope of the invitation that was held in between her fingers. It was a sophisticated cream in colour; a gorgeous emblem etched in a corner, and the words Lili Rochefort were written across one side.

Glancing at the envelope, Hwoarang scowled. _Well, that's a pretty short notice…_

"Forget it," his tone was like ice. "I don't do parties, find someone else instead." He stated as he began walking past her to his room.

"Stop right there." she ordered, causing him to still. In a casual manner, she sauntered over towards him.

"I'm your mistress," she began as she posited a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"And you are my bodyguard," Lili mentioned as a matter-of-factly.

Leaning in, she placed her lips next to his ear. "You will do as I say, for this isn't a request. It's an **order**." She whispered threateningly. Hearing this, Hwoarang narrowed his eyes without saying a word.

"Right then," Lili uttered as she released herself from him.

"I shall be waiting for you in the limo at seven sharp." She motioned with a wave of her hand as she swept past him, leaving the hallway.

Hwoarang then smacked his forehead._ Ugh! That brat princess! I feel like a puppet on strings! What was Master Baek thinking when he sent me here? _

While thinking about Master Baek, he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, it's been four days' since I've last talked to master!" he claimed as his eyes widened.

Hwoarang surveyed his left and then his right as he searched for a phone.

"Oh, I remember seeing one near the dining table," he thumped his fist on the other as he headed out of the hallway of rooms.

Just as he was about to turn into a corner, he bumped into Sebastian, who seemed miraculously glad to see him.

"Why, Master Hwoarang! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sebastian exclaimed as he greeted him with a slight bow.

"Huh? You have?" Hwoarang queried as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes indeed," answered Sebastian as his eyes twinkled. "Ms Lili told me to assist you in dressing for the grand party she was invited to!" he expressed in a gracious manner.

Hwoarang immediately knitted his eyebrows together after discovering this piece of information.

"Did she now?" Hwoarang asked stolidly. _That princess sure acts fast…_

"Yes, she did!" Sebastian replied with haste as he grabbed Hwoarang by the arm in a swift movement.

"We must hurry, Master Hwoarang! We only have a few hours left before the party!" continued Sebastian as he dragged Hwoarang to one of the Rochefort's dressing rooms.

"What? Hey! Wa-" But it was too late. In a flash, the door slammed shut, locking them both in.

-;-

"There, finished at last." Lili announced mildly as she winked to the girl in the mirror after filling out her finishing touch.

She was wearing a vivid scarlet dress with broad straps adorned with golden roses, which completely complimented her figure. The cherry-red colour matched her deep-red stilettos, and her honey-blonde hair was swept off her neck, into a loose chignon that showed off her white-gold chain necklace.

She was indeed a true beauty to the eyes and of course, she knew it.

"Ms Lili, are you ready?" Sebastian voiced as he knocked gently on her room door.

"Yes, Sebastian. I'm ready," she replied sedately after adjusting her necklace.

Pulling herself away from the mirror, she rose to her feet, turned the doorknob to step out and soon became taken aback.

Her eyes caught sight of a sleek, svelte, lean and tall man in a tuxedo. His cheekbones were conspicuous, his eyes deep and dark, his auburn hair brushed to perfection. He looked like he had stepped out of a men's fashion magazine – Elegant. Immaculate. Refined. Gorgeous.

And she couldn't believe that it was the infamous Korean biker boy– Hwoarang.

"What do you think, Ms Lili?" Sebastian enquired as he indicated to Hwoarang whose eyes remained on the floor. It was evident that he felt awkward.

Instantaneously, Lili turned away from her gaze. "Oh! Yes, he looks fine Sebastian. Thank you for your help." Lili conveyed benignantly.

Sebastian shortly formed a smile on his lips. "It was my pleasure, Ms Lili." Sebastian bowed in acknowledgement.

"Do allow me to see the two of you to the limo," he added as he began walking out of the hallway, with the duo following behind him.

"Hmph, I didn't think you had it in you." Lili snickered while walking beside him.

Though peeved by her remark, Hwoarang resisted the urge to protest vehemently.

"Tsk. It's not like I had a choice." He uttered as he strutted ahead of her.

Observing this, Lili's corners of her mouth slid into a devilish grin. _Just you wait, I'll make you feel even more out of place! _

A half hour later, they reached their destination. In a reflex action, Hwoarang scanned around the posh and prominent mansion, realising that there were many people arriving as well.

"Thank you Sebastian, and would you please have the limo ready by nine?" Lili requested.

"That's the time the party would end." She continued with a smile and immediately placed a hand on Hwoarang's forearm, catching him by surprise.

"Of course Ms Lili," Sebastian assured. "I hope that the both of you will enjoy yourselves." He said courteously while heading into the limo.

Once the limo drove off, Hwoarang turned to Lili's hand and then back to Lili. Noticing this, she mouthed arrogantly, "Well, I didn't expect you to offer me your arm, so I just had to do it myself."

Hwoarang ignored her comment and the both of them took the steps, leading to the manor. Right away, they were approached by a lady who was dressed in a strapless, flowing, orange gown.

"Lili! I'm so glad you could make it!" she cried as she held her arms open.

"Alyssa! Happy Birthday!" Lili responded as they embraced each other momentarily.

"Thank you! It's been so long! You seem to be doing well!" Alyssa exclaimed and her eyes soon swept to Hwoarang, who was standing beside Lili.

"Oh my, is this handsome young man your boyfriend?" she gestured to him curiously.

"Oh no, he's **not**." Lili emphasized. "Just an associate of my father's," she declared as she half-turned to him.

Hwoarang soon made a polite bow in acknowledgement of Alyssa's presence similar to how normal Koreans greet guests.

"I see," Alyssa beamed sweetly at him as a reaction. "I do hope you'll enjoy yourselves! Allow me to show you two to your table," Alyssa promptly summoned a waiter.

"Yes, please do." Lili's voice sounded cultured as she took Hwoarang's arm.

Whilst walking to their table, Hwoarang muttered, "What? You don't feel comfortable mentioning that I'm your bodyguard?"

"It doesn't matter what position you really are, does it?" Lili pointed out drily.

"Fine, whatever," Hwoarang's voice – as the two of them came to a halt and he pulled up a chair for her – carried a certain amount of dryness. After taking a slight bow, the waiter left to usher other guests.

Once seated, Lili's eyes moved off to the guests who were dancing to the mellow music in the ballroom. Briefly, she stole a glimpse at Hwoarang's direction. She grinned. _A golden opportunity…_

"Isn't the music soothing?" she inquired as she pointed to the speakers near the ceiling.

"Huh? It's okay, I guess." Hwoarang replied in a deadpan expression as he leaned back on his chair.

_Hmm, just as I expected, I'll have to initiate it… _Lili thought.

-;-

In a jiffy, Lili whisked Hwoarang off to the dance floor as if he were some sort of prized possession.

"Hey! Wait, wha-Whoa!" Hwoarang grunted when Lili suddenly turned to face him while holding on to his hand, causing him to accidentally grab her elbow before they almost collided.

Lili placed his right hand on her waist and soon intertwined his left hand with her right, resulting in Hwoarang looking puzzled.

"This is called 'The Waltz'," remarked Lili as she positioned her left hand on his shoulder.

Before Hwoarang could reply, Lili took a step to the right and shortly glided to the left, forcing Hwoarang to keep up with her. Unfortunately, at the pace that he was going, there was no way he could and unintentionally, he trod on her right foot.

"Ow!" she yelped in pain as she lifted her foot in agony.

Feeling embarrassed and humiliated, he released his grip from her and began to leave. Only to be pulled in by her again once she quickly recovered.

"Look, princess. I don't dance. Get another dance partner!" He demanded softly as she steadied their dancing positions.

"How would you know? You haven't really tried!" Lili retorted. "And even if you can't, as my personal bodyguard, I demand you to learn!" she commanded while meeting his eyes.

Heeding this, he hung his head low, knowing that opposing her wishes would be fruitless. He had a job to do after all. No matter how much he **hated** it.

"Okay, okay." He noted, sounding serious.

Letting the music be their guide, they went slowly around the dance floor. Their dance was progressive, marked by long, flowing movements, continuous turns, and of 'rising and falling'. They performed it so gracefully and elegantly that it made them look perfectly alike experts. Any individual would assume that they were a Waltz couple as they glided around so effortlessly.

"See, you can dance after all," Lili revealed while gazing at the moonlight, with her hands on the railings.

Folding his arms across his chest, Hwoarang rested silent in response while leaning against the wall.

"Waltzing is one of the smoothest dances that even a novice like you can glide on the floor like a professional…" She muttered as she looked at him out from the corner of her eye, exposing her smirk.

Noticing this, Hwoarang diverted his eyes away. _Hmph. Was that a compliment or an insult?_

"Now, do me favour and fetch me some punch. All that dancing made me thirsty," Lili instructed when she turned around to face him, with her arms on the railings to support her weight as she tilted back.

Although mentally frustrated, Hwoarang clenched his fists and stamped out of the balcony, with his mouth soundless.

Relishing the triumph, she placed her fingers on her lips and sniggered. _I'm completely enjoying this… Serves you right for insisting on being my __**personal **__bodyguard!_

After having enough satisfaction at laughing, she looked up to the moon. It glowed dimly, like a cream disc suspended in the velvet sky. She fingered her necklace as she continued staring, her mind slowly drifting into thoughts of her past.

Unfortunately, while she stood there reminiscing, she missed hearing the soft sound of footsteps lurking about. As quick as a wink, a large hand cupped over her mouth, and another grabbed her arm, making Lili jolt slightly in shock.

"Hmmpff!" she tried to verbalise, while struggling to break free with her necklace falling off in the process.

She knew that her aggressor did not want any attention. Fearing that she was about to attack any second, he gave her a whiff of his handkerchief—knockout gas. Summarily, she went out like a light, with her aggressor secretly lugging her away from the balcony.

"Here, I got you your-" Hwoarang stopped in his tracks when he didn't see the honey-blonde girl in his sight.

Looking down, he spotted a sparkling necklace on the ground. He dropped the glass. There was no doubt about it. She was kidnapped.


	5. Danger in the Shadows

**Chapter 5:**

**Danger in the Shadows**

**x**

* * *

><p>Clutching the necklace in his hand, Hwoarang dashed towards the railings of the balcony in hope for clues. Instantly, he saw the heel of a bright red stiletto caught on the edge of a car door.<p>

Irked, the aggressor shoved the girl further in and threw her heel aside– right out of the door and onto the road.

In a flash, with one hand on the railing, Hwoarang hopped off the balcony and landed onto the garden path of the manor. But before he could even make an attempt to chase, the car sped off and vanished from sight, leaving only its exhaust as it gradually disappeared into thin air as well. Knowing that the car had left the horizon, Hwoarang walked up to where the red heel was discarded. Bending down, his fingers touched the road constructed with black asphalt.

_Tire tracks_… His mouth was a thin line and his eyes became cold as he stared into the distance. 

-;- 

Unfortunately, the knockout gas was only temporary and soon Lili sluggishly opened her eyelids. However, when she did, there was an absence of light and she couldn't see a thing. She then took a sharp intake of breath.

She was blindfolded.

Sensing that the interior was cool and soft, Lili knew that she was in a vehicle. In an effort to shift about, she realised that there was length of rope around her wrists which restricted her movements. Seemingly worried and in a flurry to break free, she felt a firm grasp on her arms.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, missy." A husky voice mentioned.

"Wha…Who are you? Release me this instant!" Lili exclaimed furiously.

Afore she could finish questioning, another voice interrupted, which sounded feminine yet menacing.

"If she so much as opens her mouth again." The tone was as low as it was cold. "Gag her."

"Don't you think this is rather pathetic?" Lili could feel the aggravation in her voice.

"Kidnapping a merchant's daughter for the sake of fulfilling your own selfish desires?" she continued in a mocking manner.

In a situation like this, any female ought to have been scared, but to her, it seemed as if she was level-headed and in control; as if all her fears had quickly evaporated leaving her with a sense of calmness as she spoke.

"Don't speak like that to the mistress," the man who had attacked her earlier and was now tightening his grip on her, growled.

"You have got to be kidding me," Lili muttered as she shoved back her elbow and hit him in the chest, causing him to hiss slightly in pain and loosen his grip.

"I'm afraid **you** don't understand my dear girl," the feminine voice spoke.

"The name's Leah, and in case you don't know," she leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I'm calling the shots now." She continued as she abruptly yanked the rope that Lili was bound to, causing her to jerk sideways into Leah's direction.

There is a point when you become so furious, you are calm. Dead calm. Lili felt so at this moment; fiercer, more exasperated and calmer than she had been since just now.

"Oh? Where are we going, then?" She asked, tone quite conversational. "The bat cave?"

The man knotted a gag around her mouth.

"That's much better, isn't it?" There was a shrill sort of satisfaction in Leah's question. "This will shut you up until we reach our destination," she added, sounding deadly.

_I don't believe this…_ Lili resisted the urge to sigh.

Just how did she get herself into such a situation yet again? She could have easily struggled free and fought her way to escape like in the past, **except **that this time, she couldn't see, speak or move. It was the first time knowing that she wasn't capable of protecting herself and the knowledge of it intimidated her a little.

After a few minutes, the car pulled to a stop. There was the smooth _swoosh_ of a car door being opened and the hard _slug_ of a person being shoved out. Which that person was of course, Lili Rochefort.

"Start walking missy," Leah snapped.

_Ugh, seriously! _Lili thought as she gritted her teeth in anger. Vexed, she flicked off her remaining heel. She had no idea why she was only wearing one shoe but she wasn't going to bother finding out.

The feel of tiles beneath her feet told her that she had entered some sort of building. And amidst the tense scene, the sound of footsteps distracted her. Footsteps, followed by a voice.

"Leah. What the **heck** are you doing?"

Lili would have blinked if she could have: the voice – male and opposed –surprised her as she stopped in her steps.

"We're going to teach her a lesson she'll never forget!" It was hard to be sure whether Leah's tone sounded furious or defensive.

_A lesson? For what exactly? _Lili remained motionless though she was confused.

"Wait, Rupert! What are you-" Leah stopped short as the unknown speaker's figure loomed in front of Lili. She didn't even have time to react, as in one swift movement; he pulled out the make-do cloth gag, falling to the floor in a crumpled heap. But before he could remove the blindfold, Leah pulled Lili to her side.

Rupert's eyes flickered. "Leah." He sounded equally shocked and frustrated. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Leah's voice sounded shriller within each second.

"She was the brat who killed our father and you want me to just sit back and watch her live a happy life while we suffer?" she said without stopping for a breath.

Lili couldn't believe her ears. _What? I… killed their father? _She pondered to herself.

"Leah." Rupert's voice was patient now. Even composed. "I think we need to talk about this. Right now."

"I'm not talking to anyone until she goes down on her knees and apologizes to us!" Leah spat. She grabbed Lili's hands, a simple task since both of them had been bound together, and pulled her across the hall.

"Move!" She hissed. "I said **move**."

"H-Hey! Can't you be a little gentler?" Lili argued. "There's no need to be so rough, you know."

Leah's eyes narrowed. "Listen Blondie, if you don't cooperate with me, things could get much,** much** worse for you."

"You expect me to believe." Lili's tone was firm. "That if I cooperate with you, you're going to let me go?"

"You little –"

"Leah–" Rupert said, voice sharp.

Without hesitation, Leah pushed her.

Lili should have seen it coming. She would have too, if she had been more focused and less exasperated. Rupert sprang forward to catch her before she fell. Alas, Leah had other plans in mind. She cut across him and kicked open the nearest door.

In an effort to right herself, Lili – who would have crashed against it if it had been open – met a wall inside the room the door led into.

"Now that's more like it," Leah stated in triumph. "I like the idea of you locked in that room while I decide what to do about your guts."

"Leah! Enough of this!" Rupert snapped.

Leah then stepped in front of him. "You wanted to talk about this, didn't you? Well, I'm willing to. On the condition that she remains in there until I decide what I want to do with her."

There was a mixture of emotions – most of them worried and resigned – all written on Rupert's face. "Fine," he said. "Fine."

Leah smiled in reply. "I knew you'd understand."

"I want **you** to understand!" His voice was dark. "If that means she'll be locked up for an hour or so-"

Leah swept past him and into the room. She held Lili's gaze, her own narrowed.

"Don't think you're not in trouble," she uttered, her voice quiet.

"Philip! Get in here!" she yelled.

The man who had attacked Lili earlier stepped into the room. Leah snatched something from his arms, bent down, and bound Lili's legs with movements that were frustrated, almost feverish.

"He's mistaken if he thinks he can talk me into letting you leave. He's mistaken if he thinks he will **ever** talk me –"

"That's enough, Leah." Rupert appeared at the door, his voice stiff. Cold. The patience had disappeared altogether.

"Philip, could you please leave?" The moment the man had bowed and disappeared from view, Rupert turned on Leah. "She's innocent Leah. Now leave her alone."

"No." Leah stomped past him into the corridor. "I won't and I–"

"Leah," He grabbed her arm and pulled her to himself. Despite the frustration visible on his face, the movement was gentle. "This isn't like you."

"Then what do you want me to do, Rupert?" Her eyes were suffused with tears.

"I can't accept the fact that our father just died like that in her hands!" She wrenched free of his grip, slammed the door to the room Lili was in – leaving the blonde tied up and blinded in the darkness – and stormed down the stairs.

"Leah, wait–" For a moment, Rupert was torn between opening the door Leah had slammed shut, and following her. Then he made his decision and sprang down the staircase after her.

"It was our father who–" Rupert then stilled along with Leah.

Hwoarang was leaning against the doorway of the hall, his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants, his gaze calm yet stern.

"Now," he said, turning around to face the two of them. "Do you want to tell me where you've kept the girl, or do I make you?" 

-;- 

Leah's eyes widened. "Philip! An intruder!" she hollered loudly for the man.

"There's no point in calling him," Hwoarang mentioned nervelessly as he stepped aside to reveal a tied up man who was unconscious, leaning against the door.

"I don't know who you are," Leah spoke as her eyes narrowed. "But **get out**. I have no idea what you're talking about." She continued, her voice sounding cool and professional.

"Oh?" Hwoarang asked. "Then explain to me why I found a bright red heel on your pavement," He muttered, tone like ice.

Hearing this, Leah felt a tinge of panic. "Just get out." She sounded shrill, almost nervous. "Get the he –"

Rupert placed a hand on her shoulder. She fell silent and the silence stretched on for quite a while. Finally, Rupert jerked a thumb towards a door.

"She's in there." His voice was quiet. "Take her and go."

"No!" His words seemed to bring Leah back to life in a humongous jerk.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rupert! After all the trouble I've been through to get my hands on her!" She cried. "You can't just let him take her and leave!"

"You need an aspirin and some sleep Leah," Rupert's voice was very, very quiet. "And then we can talk about this."

"**No**!" Leah moved in front of Hwoarang at a speed that would have impressed him, had he been in a mood to be impressed. She held her hands at an angle, both in front of her chest, her stance solid, and her readiness to block and fight him obvious in the anger seen in her eyes.

"Is she sure," Hwoarang looked past her to face Rupert. His voice was cool and unaffected.

"She wants to fight me? She's going to go down much harder than him," Hwoarang indicated to Philip with a tilt of his head.

"And of course, much–" He kicked a desk, which overturned, the bang so loud Leah took an impulsive step backwards. "**Worse** than this."

"No." There was a final sort of firmness in Rupert's response. "She doesn't."

He took hold of Leah's arm. The brunette's face displayed a defiant sort of defeat – her rage at the realization that she did not stand a chance seemed to come off her in waves.

"Just take that girl and go." 

-;- 

As Hwoarang wrenched the door open and stepped into the room, his eyes constricted. He knew it would take more than a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he narrowed them.

Just then, there was a sound of the door that had been locked shut behind him. Hwoarang then rolled his eyes.

_She ought to know better than to lock me in… _Hwoarang thought to himself.

He ignored the shut door and scanned the room. It was too dark to see much; if he hadn't known in advance who it was that was seated in the corner, he wouldn't have realized it was that rich, brat princess without having to move closer.

"Back so soon?" said Lili sarcastically as she sensed a figure in the distance.

Hwoarang then raised an eyebrow. _Don't tell me she thinks I'm one of the aggressors?_

"Whatever happened to fancy things like spending hours planning the perfect punishment and making me bow before you in mercy?" she expressed.

Hwoarang realised that she had been waiting for the aggressor to speak, and he soon dismissed the thought.

"I don't need you to bow to me in mercy," he said as he walked closer towards her.

"But we could deal with the punishment part," Hwoarang responded as he rested on one knee against the ground and pulled off Lili's blindfold.

Her breath caught at the sudden gesture. "Hwoarang?"

He then placed a hand on her chin. "Are you alright? You're all trussed up." He inquired in a soft tone.

His sharp action caused her cheeks to redden. "What are you doing here?" Lili queried as she tried to force down the colour of her cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious? To rescue you, princess." Hwoarang commented as he flipped open his cell phone.

In its light, she could see his shadow take over the room. With a bit of a frown, she raised her hands; as she did so, he realized something. The ropes around her wrists were frayed; her forearms were a raw red and bruised.

"Lili." He touched her forearm, his voice cold. "What the hell did you do?"

Lili winced. "Don't do that!" She insisted. "I was trying to loosen the ropes."

She grazed her roped wrists against the wall once again, and one of the bruises opened. "See? It –"

Hwoarang pinned her against the wall so hard, he knocked all the breath out of her lungs. "Don't," his voice was like ice. _How could she leap before she looked? How could she not think about the pros and cons before she acted? It irritated him that she was so stupid enough to hurt herself because she couldn't give up. _"Do that again."

Lili then sucked in a breath. "If you're trying to frighten me," she told, her voice low.

"It…" she cleared her throat, assaying to shake the gravel out of her statement. "Isn't working."

His gaze locked with hers. There was a mixture of nervousness and defiance in her eyes, wondering what he was going to do next. Instantly, his arms went around her shoulders to her tied wrists, and Lili realized that he was undoing the rope.

Her hands came free, untied. She turned to look at him, her expression soft, surprised and almost _relieved_.

After a brief pause, Hwoarang rose to his feet and took a step back as he glanced towards the direction of the door.

"We better get out of here and get your bruises fixed," he spoke, side-eyeing her.

Hearing this, Lili directly stood up and grabbed Hwoarang's arm, causing him to turn to her in surprise.

"It's locked, so you'd better let me handle it." She professed as she headed towards the door and gave it a good kick.

Nothing happened: it was locked from the outside. She took a step backwards, took a deep breath, prepared to kick the darn door **hard **this time round – and Hwoarang kicked it right open, one hand in the pocket of his pants.

Staring at the door that was now swinging back and forth on its hinges, Lili turned to glare at Hwoarang.

"I said I could have handled it," she voiced, patently miffed. "Don't you even have any respect for your mistress?" she remarked as she folded her arms and turned slimly.

"Course I do," Hwoarang's voice was like pure silk, with a pinch of utter-laziness.

He then held the door open for her, lifted his other hand to a position near his chest and gave a playful smirk. "Ladies first."

* * *

><p><em>Yes! Finally updated! Sorry, been really busy and tired during the New Year! *Sighs* T_T... Hope that everyone had an awesome week though! XD <em>

_Katieisawesome: Hahas! Yeah! I loved the part where she did her roundhouse kick! And yep! You get ur yummy virtual cookie back! Hehes! Hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well! Thanks so much for your review! XD _

_Obsessiveangel: Hahaha! Glad you love it so much! Am very honoured that you faved this! I know, Hwoarang is sooo HOT! And yes, Hwoarang is Lili's knight in shining armour! There isn't much action yet, but I hope you like it anyway! X3_

_The next chapter should hopefully be up sometime this week, but in the meantime, review and make me happy? XP _

_Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! Much appreciated! XD_


	6. Ambiance and Feelings

**Chapter 6:**

**Ambiance and Feelings**

**x**

* * *

><p>The corridor was lined with the chocolaty depths of a preferably dark, dank space which consisted of warm wood. It ended at the top of an elegant brown staircase. The effect seemed intimidating yet refined at the same time. Brushing her perfectly levelled bangs off her face – the chignon was starting to come loose –Lili frowned.<p>

"This place seems so…empty."

"It's probably something like an old house." Hwoarang's voice was lazy.

"Well, it's still in mint condition if you ask me," Lili said drily as she felt the material of the railings under the dim light. "Don't you ag–" Lili turned to Hwoarang but cut herself short upon seeing his expression.

His eyes had narrowed. A reaction that was unexpected, Lili blinked. She couldn't figure out the reason behind his sudden action. Then he had stepped back, tucked his hands into his black slacks, his eyes expressionless, voice smooth and mock warm, he muttered,

"What a surprise. We were just talking about your house."

Lili whirled around to see Leah, her violent captor. The brunette stood between the two of them and the staircase, her expression livid and her arms crossed.

"Humph, whatever," she snubbed and then stole a glance at Lili. "So your knight's come to rescue you, huh?" Her voice was no longer shrill. It was freezing. "I should have known."

"Leah." Rupert appeared behind her; he sounded as exhausted of Leah's antics as he sounded patient. "Please. Step aside. Let them go."

"Did you seriously think," Hwoarang drawled. "That we needed her permission to leave?"

"Why?" Leah breathed. "_Why are you defending her?_ Look at her! She doesn't even look the least bit remorseful! She's a cold-blooded wretch! She's lucky that I didn't do anything mo–"

There was something like ice in Hwoarang's eyes and, even though she could not have said how she knew, Lili was well aware that he was going to slam Leah into a wall, in the space of the next few seconds. She stepped in front of him and, as she did so, she felt the upsurge of tension in him, as if he had realized he could no longer move towards Leah in one furious movement, without knocking Lili off her feet.

"Perhaps there are reasons why I **don't** look the least bit remorseful," she said, voice quiet.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I have no idea," she continued sounding harsh yet composed. "What on _earth_ you're talking about?

Leah's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare speak to me as if–"

"**Silence**, you peasant." Lili crossed her arms against her chest, the action far from pleased. "I'll speak to as I want to. You dare to bind me, gag me and dump me into a room. Do you really think that I'm not peeved, you little vixen?"

The expression Leah wore, was the same one might wear if a door grows a beard. Or pops off its hinges and starts talking to you. "How dare –"

"As far as I'm concerned," Lili cut her off. "I don't remember myself bruising or injuring any outsiders, except of course," she then half-turned to Hwoarang. "Those who were in certain fighting tournaments," This caused Hwoarang to arch an eyebrow.

"Oh? So you don't remember, do you?" Leah sounded both incredulous and furious. "Then let me help _refresh_ your memory!"

"Go ahead if you wish to, but like I said," Lili then rested her fingers on the tip of her chin, having her left hand support her right elbow. "I'm innocent."

Leah clenched her fists. "Four years ago, you were kidnapped by a man," Picking up this, Lili's eyes widened. "While in captivity, you resisted violently and managed to free yourself," Now lowering her head slightly, Lili pondered while listening.

"You survived the car crash and you took out the captor," Leah continued, voice sounding bitter. "He died… _instantly_." Leah emphasised through gritted teeth. "And that person… was my father. **Our** father."

Lili then remained silent and diverted her eyes away. "Ring any bells? I bet it does," Leah spoke in a raspy voice. "Because of you, our family–"

"Yes, I apologize," Lili said quietly. "For that regrettable accident," Her eyes soon locked with Leah's. "But I don't think I was entirely at fault, for I fought for my own self-protection. It was your father who was in the wrong for having captured me in turn for ransom."

Leah glowered. "That may be true, but your actions–" she began.

"Hence, I see no reason for me to fall to my knees to beg for your forgiveness." Lili interjected.

"You little–"

"Your father may have had his reasons, but he committed a criminal offence. And that's _that_." Lili said softly.

"You know nothing," Leah's voice was apparently shaking with rage. "Nothing about him, me or–"

"Maybe I don't," Lili uttered restfully. "But I do know one thing, Leah. Your father wouldn't want to see you make the same _brash _mistake as him. Neither," Her eyes flickered to Rupert. "Does he."

There was a moment of silence, a sudden, fierce and wrathful moment. Then Leah turned on her heel and stormed off. Her shoes clicked against the wooden stairs and for a while, all that could be heard was the harsh click of furious heels against the tiled floor. Thereafter, Rupert stepped forward, back rigid, and motioned to the staircase.

"I think you two should leave." His voice was stiff.

Lili's eyes flickered. "I didn't mean to…"

"I apologize for what you had to go through, because of my sister," Rupert cut across. "She just couldn't let go of the past," he murmured as his eyes fronted the floor momentarily.

"But I think there's been enough drama in this house for one night. You'll find the main gates open. Have a good night." He bowed to her and, manner still stiff, disappeared down the staircase. To find Leah perhaps.

Lili frowned, gently rubbed a spot on her forearm, turned around to look for Hwoarang… and realized he was leaning against the railing, his hands knotted behind his neck, holding on to a deadpan expression.

His eyes met Lili's and he smirked. "So the cat-fight's finally over," he said, straightening up. "About time. Though I was hoping for a little more…action." He added while placing a hand onto his neck, as he tilted his head to one side to stretch it.

"You know what? You've completely missed the point," she stated, clearly irritated.

Afterwards, she swept past him, down the staircase and out of the hall.

-;-

It was darker than she had expected it to be, outside. It took Lili several moments to realize the reason: the streets were vacant at this hour. No people meant little to no lighting. In exception of the two lights that shone from the building she had just emerged from.

Smoothing down her scarlet dress, Lili sighed. The pavement was cold and she was barefoot. _I should have asked Rupert for a pair of shoes. At least it wouldn't be so_–

"Trying to leave without me?" Someone whispered, right in her ear.

She jumped half a foot into the air in a mixture of surprise and shock. "Don't sneak up on me, Hwoarang!"

Her hair had come lose, and her feet were soft and white in the dim light, and yet she still looked lovely. Charming, in fact.

"I've called Sebastian, so the limo should be here in a few minutes." Hwoarang spoke as he tucked his cell phone into his pocket.

"Oh, I see." Lili muttered under her breath as she turned away. She couldn't begin to imagine how Sebastian would react after hearing her story. She just hoped that he hadn't passed out in sheer shock like in the past.

Sensing a gaze directed towards her, Lili turned back to face Hwoarang. He was looking down at her with an expression she could not recognize. It was almost as if he was… searching for something. She blinked at his facial expression.

"What is it?" she asked with a frown.

Shortly, he pushed her into the corner where two moss-covered walls met and leaned down over her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she questioned, evidently surprised by his sudden movement.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he drawled.

"You mean, by making me feel suspicious that you're not doing anything you shouldn't be do–"

He then pressed his hands on her shoulders. Lili's eyes widened. The movement was so swift and quick that it startled her. She could feel the warmth of his hand on her skin, hear the thumping of her heart in her ears, and her cheeks were such a bright red, even the semi-darkness would not be able to hide it. "Lili." His voice was different; more intense. "_Weren't you scared?_"

The unexpected question caught her off guard. So much that she forgot she had been planning to throw a punch into his face. Had she been scared? The true response would have been, perhaps, _to death_.

Being manhandled and gagged, she could handle. But being bound and blinded, she could not. The loss of sight and movement meant that she could not defend herself. The idea of it had not been nice: knowing that she couldn't take care of herself was not something she had experienced often, and the thought of it terrified her.

"No, I wasn't," she muttered.

Her eyes had been wide, almost panicked for several moments there. She was such a bad liar; it surprised him that she even tried. "Oh?" He said lazily.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I wasn't –" she began, arms folded across her chest in a defensive huff.

He pulled her to him. In a flash, she met his chest, and his arms came around her, and she could feel the strength in them, even the mid-area of his tux sculpted to muscles.

Her eyes had become as round as saucers. There was chaos in them, a disorganized sort of chaos, and its presence made his eyes widen. He had seen her furious, defensive, and embarrassed, but he had never seen her afraid. He wasn't sure whether the glimpse of terror he had seen in her face irked or stunned him, but he _was_ sure that it wasn't supposed to be there. He could feel her against him - cold - barefoot - uncertain - and each powerful emotion astounded him because it was new, unrestrained and real. More real than anything he had ever known.

"You're a terrible liar, princess," he added in a whisper.

"What do you think you're–"

His grip around her tightened.

The action was abrupt - dominating - intimate in a manner nothing else would ever be, and her breath caught. How could he make an action that ought to have been fierce, derisive and against her will, seem natural and perfect and right? She was cold and exhausted and her hand clenched around a fistful of his sleeve in a movement that was part anger, part the refusal to let go of her control on the situation. "Just what do you think you're doing, Hwoarang?" she spoke.

He would have liked to know what he would do next himself, for she was responding. The truth was, he did it because he wanted to. Would have, even if she hadn't been. Because she had stilled and let herself draw in on the comfort he had offered and the fact that she needed him _because _she needed him (not because he was skilled. Not because he was handsome. Not because he was cool.) surprised even him.

After a minute or so, his grip on her loosened.

Lili took a step backwards and, just like that, he let her go. Her heart thudded against her ribcage in a mixture of emotions mainly of shock and wonder.

"Just what did you–" She was interrupted by the screech of the limo when it came to a halt in front of them.

Hwoarang then held open the car door for her. "Get in the car, it's getting late."

There was a moment of silence as Lili stared at Hwoarang with her eyebrows knitted, as if they had an unfinished conversation. Which they did, of course.

"Fine." Lili swept past him at great speed in annoyance, and sat down in the car.

Hwoarang slid into the car; the door swung shut behind him with the softest _thud_.

Silence then fell between them, an ice-cold silence and, for once, neither of them broke it.

-;-

She made no move to get up, when the car pulled up outside of the Rochefort's Manor. Several seconds elapsed; Hwoarang looked up at long last to see her seated in the corner she had chosen to sit in, her hands clasped in her lap and her hair falling down her shoulders in honey-blonde waves that hid her face from view.

"I hope you're not," His tone was flat. "Waiting for me to get the door for you."

She didn't respond. He heaved a sigh, stepped out of the car, opened the door on her side and realized that her eyelids were closed. Her eyelashes rested against her cheek, dark and thick; there was the faint trace of a frown on her face. It occurred to him that she had been through a lot, tonight. Most people he knew would have broken down – cried, screamed, been vocal about what they had been through – even if they had someone to confess their problems to. But she hadn't.

With his face now impassive, he scooped her out of the car. She was light, lighter than he had thought she would be. This close, he could feel her breathe; the rise and fall of her chest was soft, calm and even. There was a hint of sympathy in his eyes, as he carried her up the steps and into the manor.

Sebastian, who was waiting patiently in the hall, immediately stood up when he heard the creak of the main door. Before words could come out of his mouth, he realised that Lili was sound asleep in Hwoarang's arms. His mouth soon spread into a soft smile.

"Thank you, Master Hwoarang. Just walk straight and turn to the left." He instructed with a gesticulating movement.

Hwoarang nodded quietly in response as he did as he was told. The scent of lavender and chocolate met him when her room door swung open.

Her room was in perfect order; no towels on the bed, no clothes on the floor, no books thrown about. He laid her down on the bed; she turned on her side and her hair cascaded over her right shoulder like a soft silk curtain. In the half-darkness, the bruises on her forearms were a scatter of dark smudges.

He leaned down and pulled the sheets over her. "It must be tiring," he said, voice quiet, while brushing her blonde hair off her neck. "To always be so vulnerable."

He pressed the button on the doorknob before he closed the door so that, when it swung shut behind him, it was locked from the inside.

* * *

><p><em>Yes! Managed to meet the deadline! Hahas! See? I've been good...XD <em>

_ Btw, this title was from a song that I heard if I'm not wrong...sounds real soothing right? ^^_

_Katieisawesome: I know! Leah is a real meanie rite nw! Rupert's actually quite a popular Monaco name though...XP And Lili having a middle name? Hmm..sounds real interesting...But I thought it was Emilie De Rochefort? Lols...I dunnoe.. And in a way yes, reviews are similar to sex! Hahas, sounds weird though..XD Really appreciate you always reviewing so quickly! *hugs*_

_HwoxLili3: Hi there! Glad you like the chapters so far! Thanks for the sweet greeting! *Bows and greets back* X3_

_Arienna Natalita: Hellos, and I hope I've answered your question about tt! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me... ;)_

_Obsessiveangel: Hahas! Thx for the lovely feedback! You always make my day! *winks* And I'm trying to make Hwoarang look just as cool in Tekken! *shrieks in excitement* _

_Click the button below to receive virtual–cookies, chocolates and cupcakes! Hahas! *coz cuppycakes are yumm..* ^_^_


	7. Hooked On A Feeling

**Chapter 7:**

**Hooked On A Feeling**

**x**

* * *

><p>What on earth? Lili woke up in a tangle of sheets to the realization that she was wearing what she had worn to Alyssa's party, last night. Sunlight streamed into her bedroom through the half-open window and a frown flickered across her face as she realized she had no recollection whatsoever of having entered the mansion. The last thing she remembered, in fact, was Hwoarang's unfinished response to her statement.<p>

She sat up…and realized her dress smelled of faint cologne. Hwoarang's.

Lili then ran her fingers through her hair. Had he… carried her inside? Biting her lip, she took out the pins that were still somewhat held up her hair, refusing to acknowledge the colour in her cheeks. She could do with a long shower and a hot meal, right now. Perhaps she ought to skip school. She wasn't sick, but Lili was sure "I was kidnapped the night before and I thought I needed some time to recuperate," was a good enough excuse to miss a bunch of classes.

Even if she felt it was just that – an excuse.

Before Lili could even think of anything else, the door screaked open. It was Sebastian. "Ms Lili, how are you feeling?" he asked with a cup of breakfast tea in his hand as he offered it to Lili.

"I'm fine Sebastian, thank you." Lili drew a smile in gratitude and sipped her tea graciously. "Ms Alyssa heard about your abduction yesterday and she called last night," Sebastian uttered causing Lili to lower her cup. "But you were asleep at that time." Lili then fell into silence.

"She sounded really worried." He continued in a soft tone as he sat on the edge of Lili's bed. Before long, a reassuring smile spread across Lili's face. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll call her back later."

There was a brief pause. "Of course, do rest well, Ms Lili." Sebastian stated as he rose to his feet. "I've talked to Mr Rochefort about yesterday, so do feel free to take the day off." He said in a composed manner as he shut the door behind him quietly.

Lili let out a soft sigh as she placed her cup on the dresser. She knew that she had caused trouble to the people around her once again. She didn't like them to worry about her; be it her friends, Sebastian, and of course, her beloved father. It irked her that she couldn't take care of herself even in the most dire straits. And it irked her that she wasn't as strong and self-assured as she seemed to be. Upon dwelling into her thoughts, she gazed into her reflection. In a few minutes, she suspected something was amiss.

"W –Wait. It…It's not here?" she questioned herself as she felt the front of her neck. She then frantically glanced to her sides, scrutinized the bedroom, rummaged around her jewellery box and her chest of drawers, lifted her mattress covers in search of her priceless possession. But it was to no avail.

"No, no, no…I can't lose it, it's too important, that was all I had left of her…" Lili muttered to herself as she felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "Where? _Where_ can it be?" Lili shortly made an effort to calm herself as she tried to retrace her steps. However, her mind drew a blank.

"This won't do, I need to find it," Lili sounded exasperated as she turned the doorknob and stepped out, letting the door swing shut behind her with a soft _thud_. 

-;- 

After hesitating for a moment, Lili knocked hard against the wooden door. There was utter silence. Realising no response, she lifted her fist in preparation to knock once again. At that moment, the door chinked open, revealing a half-naked man with a white towel over his shoulder. Taken by surprise, Lili immediately cupped her eyes and let out a piercing shriek.

"EEeek –mmphf!" Instantly, a strong arm pulled her into the room and slammed the door shut. One hand cupped Lili's mouth and the other on her arm; it was unmistakable that Hwoarang wanted to silence her. Sensing that she has simmered down, Hwoarang loosened his grip on her, causing her to crimp down and back away from him in one swift movement.

"What was that for?" Lili queried in a hasty manner. Hwoarang then turned to face her, his eyes cold. "I don't want to attract any unnecessary attention," he answered in a stern voice. "If you get my drift." He carried on as he stooped to pick his towel up from the floor.

Flushing with embarrassment, Lili studied Hwoarang. His shoulders were broad, his skin was a lovely olive colour and his upper chest was nicely toned. He was indeed buff and had patent washboard abs. Realizing that she was staring, Lili quickly looked away.

"I –I'm here for a purpose, alright?" Lili stammered as she cleared her throat hastily.

"Well, I'm listening."

"Did you by chance see a… white-gold chain necklace?" asked Lili as her eyes fronted the floor with her hands behind her back.

"You mean the one you wore to the party?" His voice was flat.

"Yes!" Lili exclaimed with a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she faced up. "Did you –"

"Here." Hwoarang cut across. He took the necklace out of the pocket of his slacks and offered it to her. "Is this the one?"

Lili's eyes soon lit up. It was obvious that they were filled with relief and wonder. "Yes, where did –" Just as Lili stretched her hand out to take it, in a split second, Hwoarang took a step forward, and with no warning whatsoever, pinned her against the wall.

Lili's body stiffened in response as her back met the wall with a _thud_. "You know," His voice was low, almost a caress, and a blush graced Lili's face. "It's dangerous for a girl to come into a guy's room _alone,_"He breathed into her ear as his hands came to rest on either side of her head with the necklace fallen to the floor.

"What ar–" He leaned down and cut her off with perfect ease, altogether ignoring her scattered response. His gaze was intense, so intense that it startled her. "Back off," she whispered. "Back off, Hwoarang."

"Intimidated?" He leaned in closer, his eyes hard. He was so close that Lili averted her eyes from him in sheer nervousness. Knowing that it was clear he wasn't going to budge, she attempted to shove him back. He caught the both of her arms with ease, holding them up against the wall.

Her eyes widened by his sudden action. "You should be, princess." Lili could feel her heart thudding against her chest like a wild thing attempting to escape. "Don't…act as if you know everything… about me," Her voice was quiet. "Because, I will never be _intimidated _by someone with the likes of you."

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed. "Coming here alone, in _that_ get-up, is good enough to rouse the animal in any man." His voice was a drawl. It took a while for Lili to comprehend his words when she finally stole a glimpse at her scarlet dress.

"And even though you might be a formidable street fighter," His grasp on her wrists tightened. "You're still just a _girl_, princess." His eyes locked with hers, and Hwoarang could see the shock and reddened expression on her face.

Their gazes held and, for several moments, neither of them spoke. "Enough, let go of me," Lili ordered as she struggled to break free. From what seemed like an eternity, Hwoarang released her from his hold. "Think of this as your punishment," This time his voice sounded more authoritative as he crouched down to collect the necklace.

"That did hurt, you know." enounced Lili as she rubbed her wrists with a scowl. Ignoring her words of dissent, he stuffed the necklace into her hand and met her eyes once more.

"Get that out of your head," He muttered. Lili looked at him in bewilderment. She was baffled by what he meant and that he didn't seek to take advantage of her. In fact, his act of impulse to teach her a lesson only perplexed her further.

He then turned his back to her, his voice sounding silken and dangerous. "Don't assume that all guys are good guys." With a hand on the doorknob of the bathroom, he half-turned and looked out from the corner of his eye.

"By the way," His voice was dry. "Your trigger to fight was the sole advantage you had against me, and you lost that the moment you let your emotions take over." After saying his piece, he stepped into the bathroom, leaving Lili isolated in the room.

Though her heart was still palpitating rapidly, Lili turned towards the direction of the room door, and cheeks still crimson, wrenched it open and sped out of the room. 

-;- 

Once in her room, she slammed the door shut and leaned back against it in disconcertment. She stood rooted to the same spot for minutes, gaping with obvious disbelief and shock. "What did he just–" She blinked continuously as the words sank in.

Dazed and unsettled, she remained standing, wide-eyed as her mind replayed the previous scene. "That annoying biker boy," Lili maundered to herself. _Just who does he think he is?_ Lili thought as she brushed the bangs out of her eyes in aggravation.

She recalled the moment when their eyes locked and when he was just inches away from her lips. She remembered the sensation of his breath against her heated skin. Just thinking about it, made Lili's heart go out of control. It jumped as if it was prompted by an electrical surge. Immediately, her cheeks became tinted pink.

"Get a grip on yourself, Lili!" She exclaimed as she shook her head doubtfully, and directly took long deliberate breaths, trying to clear her head, trying to think straight. Lili then let out an audible sigh as she unstrained herself. Instinctively, she hopped onto the bed and situated her pillow over her head. Amidst the tense scene, her room door abruptly clicked open, and Lili dismissed it.

"I can't believe you were kidnapped Lili," a voice spoke as Lili lifted her pillow to face the figure in curiosity. It was none other than Alyssa Williams. Her hair hung down, a curtain of sleek golden sheen, as she softly closed the door behind her. "Are you alright?"

Lili then hesitantly sat up and stretched out her arms. "I'm fine, never felt better." She enunciated with a smile.

"Well, I hope you're not lying to me," Alyssa added as she went to rest on the edge of her bed. "I wouldn't want you to say that for the sake of it." She grinned as she tilted slightly forward.

"I'm not, and why aren't you in school?" Lili inclined her head. Alyssa's grin was all sparkling teeth and gorgeous lips. "I was worried about you."

"Hmm. You're grinning a lot today." Lili eyed her friend. "What are you up to now?"

"Well…"

Lili raised an eyebrow. "Spill, Williams."

"I heard about a party downtown, cool crowd, hot music. I'm going there with some friends." Alyssa flashed her most stunning smile. "You interested?"

There was a pause. Then,

"That," Lili said drily. "Should not sound as suspicious as it does."

Alyssa grinned and then, to Lili's surprise, straightened up and smoothed her hair. "Haven't you ever thought about just letting yourself go for once?"

Lili looked at her questioningly. "What?" She inquired, voice dry.

Alyssa gave a fair-shouldered shrug. "You know what I mean." She paused and smiled, an ironic sort of smile. "I just want to loosen up for once, and live a little."

It shortly dawned on Lili on what Alyssa truly meant. She knew how her close friend felt. She was expected to be the perfect epitome of a true, refined lady. Except that there was very little or nothing real about it. She was who she was because that was who she had been raised to be; she remained so because it was important. To her parents. To their reputation. To their image. If she had her choice, she wouldn't be half of it. Or perhaps she would be. She would never be sure who the real her was: she had realized that a long time ago. But she wanted to find out.

"Won't you come? It would mean a lot to me." Alyssa flashed her supermodel smile.

Lili had to smile, too. Alyssa was indeed a natural charmer, the kind of person who could easily influence you, and made you want to do the same. "I'll come," she said. "But I'm not promising to do anything reckless or silly."

"Atta girl." Alyssa winked with a flip of her hair.

* * *

><p><em>I am finally a college student, which means more homework, new teachers and commitments and less time to update and write stories...*Sighs* . Sincerely apologize for the long wait, and I hope that you guys will enjoy reading the new chapter! XD <em>

_This chapter took me like...Forever to get it done... Gomenasai... I think the development/progress of Lili and Hwoarang's relationship just got shifted into the next chapter. XD _

_Katieisawesome, Obsessiveangel, HwoXLili, Mysteryf-x, Ficchii, Marvey4, thank you for the wonderful and lovely feedback! ^^ *will try my best to get back to everyone soonish*_

_What else? Oh yes, reviews are nice, warm, sweet and fuzzy. And awesome. So, please review and take good care of yourselves! XD_


	8. Dancing in the Dark

**Chapter 8:**

**Dancing in the Dark**

**x**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Lili took Alyssa by the arm. "You said we were going to a <em>party<em>, not a nightclub." She whispered softly, clearly caught off-guard.

It suddenly dawned on her that she was led onto the path of the dusky, dingy and rather dank building. From around the corner, she could hear the somnolent buzz of the eponymous neon lights out front, providing a backdrop for the clinking of glasses and drone-like chatter of hundreds of people. Any sensible person would be able to recognize it as a red-light clubbing district with such patency.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa began, evidently embarrassed. "But if I told you the truth, you'd never agree to come with me."

Lili's face became distorted after hearing this, and she resisted the urge to grit her teeth. Having felt like a fool who was manipulated, it was also an insult to injury that the agency was done by her _best friend_.

Realising that Lili was on the verge of stomping off; Alyssa quickly spun her around to meet her eyes.

"I promise you," Her voice sounded reassuring.

"It'll be the best time of your life, alright?" She said while flashing a charming kilowatt grin along with her renowned doe-eyed look. Despite this, Lili held her menacing stare.

"Please?" Alyssa begged. "I want to have some fun with you…" She muttered with a pout.

Lili's eyes widened. It was emotional blackmail, plain and simple. Even knowing that, she couldn't bring herself to respond with an outright no. Lili shook her head in contempt. Alyssa is indeed a tough woman to handle: the blonde's eyes were as round as saucers and her hands clasped in a manner that suggested Lili joining her was the most important thing in her life.

Alyssa was indeed radically distinctive from the other fine-tuned ladies of wealthy families alright, in a rather non-positive light.

"Count yourself lucky that our birthdays have already passed." She said drily, as she swept past her to the entrance. Alyssa, who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat, followed Lili's footsteps in a satisfactory manner.

As they entered the joint, the intermingled smells of alcohol and smoke instantly assaulted their nostrils as the odours drifted through the door. Lili was apparently experiencing discomfort as she jostled her way through the pulsating throng. She couldn't believe people actually relished the fast-paced electronic music as a source of entertainment and could bask under the light shows in a trance, all without a care in the world. To her, all the techno jungle effects and laser lightings would only leave her mind in a disorderly mess. How it was in fact plausible to alleviate an individual's strains and stress, she would never be able to comprehend.

"Alyssa! Lili!" A high-pitched voice called out.

"About time you guys were here!" A bewitching girl with a heart-shaped face and flyaway brown hair approached them and leaned in for the usual two-cheek kiss.

"Sorry we're late, we-" Alyssa stopped short and eyed Lili with sheer delight. "Had some problems finding the place." She answered, her face oozing friendliness.

Picking up this, Lili simply set her arms akimbo and stared at Alyssa accusingly, though Alyssa continued to hold a tender expression. _How could any girl be so scheming? Especially from the refined breed? _

Letting out an audible sigh, Lili gestured to the clique that she needed a rest from the garish excitement and found her way to an empty barstool at a private corner to loosen up.

"Seriously," Lili placed her weight on the seat.

"That Alyssa is going to get it from me once this is over." Her tone was flat as she nicely situated herself into a comfortable position.

-;-

As time passed, her eyes began adjusting to the imminent darkness, both bedimmed and tomb-like at the same time. She glanced around the establishment and sighted bright spots of neon signs on the wall, illuminating some faces of the crowd, while the remaining disappeared into the contrasting blackness.

"Greetings pretty lady," A deep, even voice spoke. "I've found you at last."

Lili was soon lost from her reverie as a tall, broad-shouldered, tanned man slid into a chair beside her. Rolling her eyes, Lili turned away from the man with disinterest.

"I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else," She replied, tone like ice as she motioned to the bartender for service.

"Ouch." The man faked mock hurt. With the bartender available, the mystery man mouthed for his order politely, and he nodded, melting away into the cries of other thirsty patrons.

"I don't think so," He continued coolly. "I never pass up an opportunity to say hello to a beautiful woman." He ended, tone as smooth as silk.

Struck with a rather cheesy pick-up line, Lili faced the man. He was stunning, and Lili couldn't help but notice his sharp features. He had high cheek bones and intense emerald eyes, almost mystifying. But after that abashing incident with Hwoarang, she knew men couldn't be trusted, let alone a stranger. In fact, just thinking about her auburn bodyguard set her cheeks on fire.

"Well, that's rather unfortunate for you," Lili donned a smile that was anything but sweet. A moment later, their beverages slid in front of them, and Lili sipped her Ginger Ale, feeling a strong tangy taste lingering on her lips.

"Because I don't talk to strangers." Her tone was dismissive.

The olive-eyed man chuckled in response, getting further intrigued by the girl playing 'hard-to-get'. He imbibed his pint of iced vodka and tonic, snatching a covert glance at her beauty. Thereafter, he leaned a few inches closer, evidently mesmerised by her loveliness.

"Once you get to know me," He added. "I won't be a stranger."

Feeling his warm breath on her skin, Lili made a slight jump in haste. "Look, I-" she was cut off by his sudden movement. In a flash, he raised her hand to his lips.

"The name's Jenson, my lady." He leaned forward and locked his gaze with hers. "Dance with me."

Not will you dance with me, but dance with me. Not a question, not a request, but a demand. In response, Lili rolled her eyes. _Just who does this presumptuous jerk think he is? _

"No," her statement clipped. "Go harass someone else."

Besides that, Lili Rochefort was a girl who hardly took orders from ordinary people. In midst of all this, her hand was still grasped firmly in his and she could feel a hard, casual sort of strength. Moments later, he released his hold and stared longingly at her.

"Well then," he said. "How about we have a drinking contest first?"

She blinked. "What?"

-;-

With the cacophony of shouts and high-energy electronic music assailing the room, overly fervent dancers prancing about to the beat along with the emitting neon lights flashing about, the Japanese, short-haired, voluptuous girl was on the brink of causing destruction to the place.

The Japanese female was decked in a leather jacket with a blue tank top underneath, accentuated with fingerless gloves along with denim shorts. While the petite Chinese girl was dressed in a modern sporty outfit: A red cropped sports cardigan with a black, white-lining sports bra underneath, together with jogging pants. They were in fact knockouts bearing that attire and it was no surprise that they attracted the stares of many men and the envy of a dozen girls unbeknownst to them.

"Ahhh!" Asuka yelled in pent-up frustration. "Why are we even here in the first place?" She bemoaned as she cupped her ears from the deafening sounds.

"Do I have to keep reminding you?" The brunette with almond-shaped eyes and hair pulled back into two ponytails replied to her query. "Alisa wanted-"

"To see what a real nightclub looks like," Asuka finished her sentence without hesitation, an indication that Xiaoyu had repeated this line innumerous times.

Witnessing Asuka lying on the counter with her hands over her head, Xiaoyu couldn't help but disclose a chuckle. "Have some Gin and Tonic," she offered as she pushed the iced glass towards her friend.

After sipping her drink in small mouthfuls, Asuka let out a soft sigh. "And we couldn't just head to a club in Japan, because…?" She questioned in bewilderment and glanced at Xiaoyu.

"Because," Xiaoyu posited her arm so that her fingers rested on her cheek.

"Alisa won free tickets from that lucky draw competition to a one-way trip to Monaco?" She stated as a matter-of-factly.

Hearing this, Asuka slumped over the bar counter once again. "Oh, just why did she have to be so darn lucky?" She exclaimed with a palm to her forehead.

"Oh, come on Asuka," Xiaoyu's tone sounded amiable. "Lighten up." She continued as she stretched her arms and leaned back against the bar marginally.

Hearing this, Asuka instantly turned to her. "You know that clubs-" She was immediately cut off.

"Aren't my cup of tea," Xiaoyu mimicked the brash girl's tone in a light-hearted manner. Before Asuka could say another word, Xiaoyu posited her head to face Alisa's direction.

"But hey, at least Alisa is having fun!" She exclaimed as she pointed to their best friend: A pink-haired girl wearing a short-sleeved white blouse underneath, along with a red jumper dress with two stripes, one gold and one white; looking fabulous as she danced into the throng under the hot lights, letting herself go.

Asuka had to smile, too. Alisa was indeed a cheerful, free-spirited charmer possessing a carefree aura. She was the type of person who loved to explore, and made you want to do the same.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that," She said as she situated her palm to a side of her face. "I'm just glad it's worth stopping by."

A smile soon spread across Xiaoyu's face. "Atta girl, that's the spirit!" She proclaimed with a playful punch to Asuka's arm.

"Now how about we get onto the dance floor our-"

"Xiaoyu." She cut her short, her voice curt, and Xiaoyu's eyes widened after seeing her Japanese friend's sullen expression.

"Right," Xiaoyu cleared her throat as she simmered down obediently. "Don't push it."

-;-

He drove with that careful sort of precision that comes to one who knows how to take calculated risks and, as the bike swept past people, vehicles and buildings, Hwoarang knew that he had gotten faster, his pace quick; speed accelerated. The bike soon came to a halt outside the dark, benighted building done in black tincture and turquoise glass. The strong smell of inebriants wafted through its door, indicating the rowdy nightlife in the interiors. With the thought of the young, inexperienced and snobby mistress inside the joint, Hwoarang frowned.

"Just what the heck is she doing?" His voice was hard as steel. Resisting the urge to sigh, he shortly entered the joint.

He walked down the corridor, past a row of polished doors, turned the corner, and stopped short in his tracks. The joint was crowded. James crowded. Hwoarang narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _Just how am I supposed to find that princess at this rate? _

He was already feeling claustrophobic just by staring at the jam-packed joint as he ran his fingers through his hair. Before he could mull over what to do next, he caught sight of a pink-haired girl under the undimmed lights. She looked peculiarly familiar, and sometimes leaping first and looking later, feels like the right thing to do. In a split second, he brushed his way past the buzzing crowd, with the sole aim of approaching that girl. Perhaps this way, he could retrieve some clues about his mistress' whereabouts if he could sieve some information out of that strangely recognizable female figure.

-;-

"Hey wait a minute," Xiaoyu began as she squinched her eyes.

"What is it?" Asuka drawled as she tried to drain out the booming music.

"Isn't that Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu gesticulated to the man wearing a white tank top, green jeans with black chaps and cowboy boots completed with spurs, jostling past a herd of people in the joint.

Soon after, Asuka peered into Xiaoyu's direction for a clearer view.

"You're right," She said, voice cool. "There's no mistaking the motorcycle goggles on his head."

There was a brief pause. Then Asuka continued,

"I wonder what's he doing here."

Xiaoyu half-turned to Asuka in a cheeky manner. "And that's what we're going to find out." She spoke, her voice quiet. It was surprising how Xiaoyu could have an intimidating side in contrast to her bubbly, cheery disposition.

Asuka then raised her eyebrow in response. "Somehow," Her voice was uncertain. "I don't think I like where this is going."

* * *

><p><em>Late again, I knoooow. . So sorry for the really LONG WAIT! College is sooo time-consuming that I'm still having problems coping with the workload! Which means there will be later updates...<em>T_T *sobs in one corner*<em>_

_And... I'm not sure how I can put this into words, but thank you so much to Mysteryf-x, Marvey4, Obsessiveangel, Katieisawesome, Dreamin'Ferno, Blaze-Fire10, innerdemon507, cherrie21 and XxBlueRainbowxX for the lovely reviews! I hope you guys would continue to read & enjoy the next few chapters coming up! ^^ _

_Once again, thank you for sticking around. I'm so glad to be able to write this story for all of you. :) And I hope everyone is doing well with Christmas arriving soon! Not to mention the New Year approaching! Time for resolutions & all that! XD Hehes, take care everyone! :)  
><em>

_You gets cookies & cuppycakes if you reviews? *_* Hahas! _


	9. High Crimes & Misdemeanours

**Chapter 9:**

**High Crimes & Misdemeanours**

**x**

* * *

><p>She still had options didn't she, Lili told herself, as she stared blankly into space. She could walk out right now, call it quits, and go home. Or she could slip out of this joint before anyone could even notice. To add insult to injury, there was this pretentious Don Juan next to her who just wouldn't leave her alone. In fact, she could escape, but she didn't necessarily <em>have to<em>.

"Well," Jenson drawled. "I'll take your silence as consent."

That reminder made Lili's eyes constrict. Before she could respond, with a snap of the fingers, the bartender came into sight. He uncorked a bottle, the action quick and graceful. Almost as if he was professionally trained, he poured the wine into a clear glass and placed it on the counter. Thereafter, Jenson pushed the half-full glass towards her. "Drink."

Her eyes widened. "You can't be serious," Lili's voice was incredulous as she turned to face him. "Wine?"

"Beautiful ladies always deserve the best."

The glass was cool between the curve of her palm. Lili looked down at the light that played into it. _What was this Romeo attempting to do?_ The answer hit her in a flash of realization that left her feeling like a fool. "You're trying to get me drunk."

There was a sullen sort of conviction in her voice. The sulkiness in her tone made him have to resist the urge to grin.

"Sweetheart." The affectionate tone had to be some kind of criminal offense: it was too smooth. Too silken. Too… intimate. "If I wanted you drunk, I'm sure even you could realize that I would have come up with a less-obvious plan."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you."

"Drink the wine."

"Wines have high alcohol content."

_And this one doesn't._ "If you were attempting to show that you have some knowledge of alcoholic beverages, you just failed spectacularly. Drink the wine."

Lili uttered a sound of disbelief. _Did this jerk just belittle her?_

She looked down at the half-filled wineglass. Was she curious? Lili supposed she was. Did she trust him? Of course, she didn't. She hardly trusted men other than her father, let alone a complete stranger. _Then again, how dangerous could it be?_

Frowning, she took a sip.

"Well?"

Lili turned to meet his stare. "What?" She asked crossly.

"What do you think?"

She considered the question. "Woodsy." Then - "In fact, it smells like wood too." She turned again and realized he was grinning. "What?"

"Nothing." He straightened up, voice sounding cool.

Lili eyed the wine. "You do realize," she mouthed. "That your actions are making me suspicious."

"Has it ever occurred to you that you might be turning into one of those cynical, mistrustful, world-hating old ladies who like to err on the side of caution?"

Lili set down the wineglass with an audible _clink_ and met his gaze, her own cool. "And your point is, Mr Casanova?" She asked with an oh-so-sweet smile.

There was enough sarcasm in her voice to drown the dead sea. Wild, little thing, wasn't she. Grinning, Jenson leaned close. "You liked it, didn't you?" He murmured against her ear.

"No." Lili paused. _Fine. Perhaps a little. But he didn't need to know that._

His lips tugged up into a smile she didn't see. "Figured that you were a first-timer."

Lili frowned. "If you must know, it tasted..." Sweet? No. Not sweet. Wooden and newish and refreshing. The kind of drink that was somehow... her. "It tasted like wood. Not old wood, though. Newish wood."

There was a moment of total silence.

"Well, it did," Lili insisted, aware she sounded defensive. She felt him smile against her shoulder and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "And what do you think you're doing?" She rammed her elbow into his chest. Hard.

Ouch. Jenson was swift enough to dodge it and caught her hand before she could attempt to hit him again. "Easy. There's no need to get so flustered," he smirked. "I'm sure it tasted like - what was the phrase? Ah, yes - _newish_ wood."

The corner of her lips twitched. "Whatever."

His grip on her hand loosened. "Now seems like a good time to get you drunk, without you real-" He stopped short after catching a glimpse of a familiar build. Reflexively, he lowered his head with an arm over his head, in an attempt to avoid his face from being visible.

Detecting this, Lili harboured a playful smirk, with her balled fist resting on her cheek. "What?" Her voice sounded nonchalant. "Your ex-girlfriend found you at long last?"

Brushing off her snide remark, he seized her arm and yanked her below the counter, forcing her entire body to jerk towards his direction. The sudden movement irked her, and before Lili could inquire further, he swiftly cupped her mouth in defense.

"I'll explain later," he said, his voice very, very calm. "For now, let's get out of here." Jenson continued before removing his hand from her mouth.

Ignoring her cries of outbursts and protests, he proceeded to clutch her tightly by the wrist, as they jostled past the thriving mass of anonymous figures in the bedimmed clubhouse.

-;-

"Hwoarang?" A voice spoke, sounding surprised. Hwoarang's eyes were hard and cold as iron but, when he turned around to face a petite Chinese girl; the expression had gone, replaced by cool indifference. "Xiaoyu," he said.

She flashed a grin on her oval-shaped face. An assured grin. "Ah, it really is you," she said smoothly. "What are you doing here in Monaco?" She continued, leading him away from the flickering disturbance that was getting in their way.

"Business matters." Hwoarang's response was both short and curt. Xiaoyu's eyes met his, and he could see the surprise in them, evident and inquiring. "I see you're not alone," he went on, having spotted Asuka seated at the bar counter with her glass raised in mock salute.

"Nope," she giggled. "Alisa's with us too." She then pointed towards the pink-haired girl who was energetically moving along with the music, obviously living her life to the fullest. Hwoarang's eyes widened at the sight. Cognizant of the reason for the peculiar familiarity, he mentally slapped himself. _But now, that only made it all the more difficult to find the rich heiress. _

"We were lucky enough to get free tickets-" Xiaoyu paused. Hwoarang's eyes were like shutters that had been pulled down, blocking the world out without a second thought. Watching his unsettling actions, Asuka rose from her seat.

"Hey," She gave him a gentle tap to the back, causing his eyes to snap open in haste.

"What's the mat-" she broke off, picking up croaked complaints from some partygoers regarding a couple that had just brushed past them forcefully, now headed for the exit. In less than a minute, a group of beefy, musclebound men followed suit, violently shoving past the masses to catch up to them.

It was like time decided to come to a grinding, crunching, thudding halt. Hwoarang took the scene in, and that was when everything started to click. This entire case had Lili's name on it. Right before the girls could even verbalise, he turned on his heel.

"What was that all about?" Xiaoyu's voice was in sheer confusion. It was unusual how an ordinary push-and-shove incident in a joint seemed to have caused such a fuss. Asuka's eyes narrowed as she assembled the pieces together. _Monaco. Business matters. Don't tell me… _

"Come on." Asuka sprang to her feet. She pushed past others to vacate the joint, leaving the door swinging back and forth on account of her quick reflexes. Her Chinese friend had her mouth agape as she tried to work out the puzzle herself.

She soon pondered about her dilemma.

Xiaoyu knew she needed to stay here to take care of Alisa. But she also knew that she ought to go after her Japanese female friend. There was no knowing what form of mishap would come about if she were alone. She resisted the urge to sigh. Sometimes, life gives you difficult choices and you have to prioritise.

She prioritised.

And made a way for the door.

-;-

There was nothing she would have liked to do so much, Lili thought with an almost savage sort of viciousness, as kick Jenson in the face.

So much for sophistication.

She defiantly tugged her wrist free from his secured grip, engendering him to turn sideways to look at her.

"Would you now," Her voice was cold with rage and she studied his face. It was sullen, with his fine features covered in the shadows. All of a sudden, he possessed that aura of danger, which made people want to skirt away from him. Nonetheless, Lili stood her ground. She had nothing to fear, since she was the victim and he was the supposed 'harasser'. "Care to explain what is going on?"

There was a brief pause. Jenson's eyes soon wandered around the place, gradually taking in the surroundings of the old dilapidated warehouse they had subconsciously fled into. The only shred of visibility available was the moonlight seeping through the rust-brown window at the corner of the room.

After what seemed like an eternity, his eyes met hers, and there was a dark, lurking sort of emotion in them that she couldn't have identified. "Do I…intimidate you?"

The question caught her off guard. When Hwoarang asked it, he asked it to get a rise out of her. But there was nothing like a taunt in Jenson's voice. She tilted her head and, not sure how to process this sharp turn of events, frowned.

"It's funny," she said at last, not sounding as if it were funny at all. "How I keep getting asked that, of late. I suppose I should get used to it."

Noticing how his mouth became a thin line, she then placed her arms akimbo. "No, you don't. You suddenly emerge with this dangerous vibe, Jenson, and it makes me have second thoughts about you. Perhaps you should visit a psychiatrist regarding this split personality." she continued. "But no. It doesn't - as you put it - 'intimidate' me."

He looked at her, as if attempting to see through her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you have yet to answer _my _question."

"Contract killers."

Lili's eyes widened. "What?" She wasn't sure whether if she felt amused or stunned, or both.

"Let's just say," His hands were in his pockets and his voice was motionless. "That some _individuals_ in this district… want me dead."

Lili resisted the urge to snap at him. It was a grave issue of life and death. How he could be thoughtless enough to put his life at stake by flirting with danger was – beyond her capability of comprehending.

"And you were foolish enough to come to this part of the city because...?" she spoke, levelly.

"I'm looking for someone." Jenson's voice was as smooth as silk. His eyes held no expression, just darkness, as if he had shut her out.

She folded her arms against her chest. "So, why drag me into this mess?"

"One," he said, in a matter-of-fact tone while unbuttoning his coat. "They saw you. Which means that you are considered a contemporary of mine. Or rather, _a_ _special someone_." His tone was calm and composed, as he removed the garment and slipped it around Lili's shoulders.

"Two," he proceeded. "Once my enemies know that I have a special someone, they wouldn't rest until they get to me through her."

Lili paused to think for a moment. "I see." She soon fingered the coat situated on her shoulders. "So now you're trying to make up for this by acting all gentlemanly?"

Jenson let out a soft chuckle. "I suppose you could consider it that way." His tone sounding a little too amused. _Feisty little chit of a girl. That's what she was._

The sound of footsteps distracted them. Footsteps, and a voice.

"Find him." The voice dominated. "No matter what it takes." Within seconds, a steady thumping of feet on the pavement echoed in their ears. Lili's eyes broadened as she felt panic wash over her in waves. It occurred to her that the dreadful hunt was on, and they were, without a doubt– the prey to its predator.

-;-

The pull of a trigger was done in a single action, and the ring leader leisurely advanced into the abandoned warehouse. Well, _almost_ abandoned. The one remaining life in there was the reason for the pistol. About a present moment or so, he stopped in his tracks to scrutinise the place.

Dust in the air. The smell of sweat. People had been here not long ago. That, or the man himself stunk bad. They had spent hours on the search, tearing through the desert heat in cars earlier in the day, then on foot at night. He had given a heck of a chase, so either reason was possible.

"Jenson," he shouted, his voice echoing across the tarpaulin boxes and stale air. "I know you're in here."

There was a dead silence filled the room.

A single deafening roar from his man's assault rifle punctuated his call like an exclamation point. A familiar, smug face came up from behind a box in the western corner. Though the sound had startled him a little, the leader smiled as he pulled his sunglasses down and locked eyes with the target.

"Step out from behind the box," he commanded. "Let's get this over with."

Jenson rose to his feet, the action light and elegant. There was nothing light about his voice when he spoke, however; it held an edge of uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Lucas." He ventured, making a few steps forward. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has," Lucas said, voice curt. The blunt response made Jenson's eyes flicker.

Wary of the ring leader's hand held weapon, Jenson's mouth lifted up into a smile that was anything but amused. "I see you're still as quick-witted as ever," he stalled.

Lucas' eyes narrowed to slits. "Cut the small talk," he said, his voice dismissive. Quick as a wink, he pointed the gun towards Jenson's direction. "Let me kill you quick."

Gingerly, Jenson lifted his hands into the air. "Do you," his voice was soft. "Seriously want to do this?"

Lucas' eyes flashed. "You have no idea," His voice had a dangerous edge to it, now. "How much I can get just by retrieving your head."

Lucas was a calculative man, and a dangerous enemy. He harboured an insatiable appetite for riches; and when push came to shove, he would go all out to fulfil his naked ambition at the expense of others–be it an ally or a foe. He was ruthless. And Jenson knew it all too well.

"I'd be worried about my _own_ head," Jenson's voice was calm. Even. "If I were you."

Before Lucas could even react, someone kicked his shoes from behind. He had lost even before he had begun. The heels were tall and pencil-sharp and dangerous; he went out like a candle in the wind, his ankle spraining as he toppled over and landed headfirst.

"Heels," Lili's voice was filled with triumph, after she ascertained that the criminal was unconscious. "What would we ever do without them?"

Jenson straightened, a smirk playing around his mouth.

-;-

It was late, and the parking lot was vacant, and the first droplets of rain had begun to fall in the midst of the silence. Jenson Casiraghi was nothing if not efficient, Lili thought with a sour roll of her eyes. She saw a limo pull up from a distance, just about five minutes before they had reached. It was so obvious, that anyone could tell it was blatantly his.

"Let me give you a ride," he offered. "To apologise for the _abrupt _turn of events."

Lili was breathing hard, chest rising and falling, like she had run a marathon. Technically speaking, they did, mostly with respect to the golden opportunity that allowed them to get away scot-free.

"I believe," She said sourly, dumping his coat into his arms, only to lean onto a nearby bike after that, for support. "You owe me _much_ more than that."

Hearing this, Jenson's smirk broadened. He slung the coat over one arm, and might have replied if several things had not happened quite fast.

Both of them became aware that there were shadows behind them. Shadows that should not have been there, or anywhere. Lili was able to catch a glimpse of six masked faces before a knife flashed and Jenson dropped the coat, as if he had never held onto one, to block the attack. The knife flew out of the first thug's hand and landed on the floor where it sat, glistening in the rain.

Lili steadied into her fighting position. Another thug, masked and stout, was backing off as Jenson, his hands tucked into the pockets of his slacks, advanced on him as if he were enjoying the whole thing. _That idiot_, she thought.

Aware of an incoming thug on her left, Lili threw a direct punch that expelled the last bit of choked air from his beer-weighted belly, before knocking him down to the ground. Observing this, the following thug turned to retreat in haste; and the part where she moved in on him to prevent his escape- things went wrong.

The brute that hit the floor made a grab at her ankle.

She lost her balance and attempted to grab on to something to regain it, and found that there was nothing to grab on to. She hit the side-stand, crashed onto the ground, and the bike toppled over.

It almost happened as if in slow motion. There was a split second, just a split second, between the point the bike was standing and the point the bike wasn't and she knew that, in less than a moment, the vehicle was going to fall. On her. She was aware that it was raining like it hadn't rained for centuries. She was aware that Jenson had hollered at her amidst his tussle with the remaining masked men.

She was aware that there was no damned way she could move fast enough to avoid being injured.

There was a flash of orange-tinged lenses as someone shoved her out of the path of the bike in one rough movement, and took the fall for her.

For a moment, time seemed to have paused. Then there was the crunch of metal meeting bone and ground as the bike crashed into the man's side and the world was still and dead and all wrong.

"No –" She felt like panic, whatever panic felt like. "Hwoarang – Hwoarang –" Her stomach felt leaden, as if she had swallowed a large amount of cold, harsh metal.

* * *

><p><em>It's been at least a year...I knowwwww :((( Anyway, *waves to everyone who reviewed, andor has favourited/followed this FF! My heart goes out to all of you! You all know you're awesome right? Yup, AWESOME SAUCE! XD _

_Also, lots of love to Obsessiveangel, Marvey4, XxBlueRainbowXx, the Guests, Ace Clover, Lili x Hwo, ellywhite, Duchess123, Sasina997, SasoriAkatsuki & Sasusakui! Thank you for the lovely reviews! :3_

_Aaand. Once again. Feedback/Constructive criticism is always welcome. :) _

_Side note: Lately, I've been feeling pretty down in the dumps, to the point where I'm not really sure whether I should still continue with this story... *Sobs* T_T What do you guys think? _


	10. The Defining Moment

**Chapter 10:**

**The Defining Moment**

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

The bike had fallen at an angle, on one side of him. Hwoarang pushed it off, the movement rough, and it fell on to its side with a _thud_. He looked up and his gaze met Lili's. Her eyes were wide, stunned and full of panic, and rising to his feet, he spoke coolly. "You do realise that that expression is beyond unattractive?"

For the first time since she had met him, she had no comeback.

He looked down at his arm, inspecting it as if it were an interesting artifact. Something... hurt like hell. He stretched his arm in an attempt to see if he had broken a bone. It was hard to see much in the dark and rain.

"Let me see." Lili forced herself not to think, not to think of anything at all as she reached for his arm. Planning on using their distraction to his advantage, the injured thug inched towards her from behind, in preparation to launch a sneak attack.

Observing this, Hwoarang hastily grabbed the heiress by the shoulders; flipping their positions in the process; before landing a roundhouse kick to the attacker straight in the gut. Instantly, the brute clutched his stomach and crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"That was too close." Hwoarang's voice was serious, colder than usual, and she looked up, surprised by his abrupt move. For a few seconds, there was an air of silence.

Then, she directed her gaze downwards.

And her eyes broadened.

His arm had instinctively wrapped itself around her waist.

"You all right?" Hwoarang's sudden interruption was what jerked Lili back to earth, and immediately, she shoved him back. The auburn-haired man never saw it coming. How could he have? She shoved him back hard and he hit the side pillar with a resounding thud.

She was aware that he had saved her, three times in a row in fact. And she was aware that the close proximity had made her cheeks a bright red. But she just couldn't understand. _How could such, such_-_ light contact with that haughty redhead… fluster her to this extent? _

"What was that f-" she was cut off with the sound of an ear-splitting gunshot. Having turned around, she spotted Jenson ducking behind one of the pillars; right by the time the thug had lifted his arm to continue fire. Lili then realised with a leaden feeling in the pit of her stomach– he was completely empty-handed. Bare. Weapon-less. And this spelled further trouble. _As if being caught in the crossfire wasn't already enough._ The blonde thought to herself.

Simultaneously, there was a steady thumping of hurried footsteps which echoed in the parking lot. It was when Lili turned her head towards its direction, time seemed to stop.

"Asuka?" Lili's voice was dripped with astonishment, as she stared at her alleged rival from a distance in disbelief. Another rifle shot was heard, and Lili flinched at the sound. Registering the need to head for cover, Hwoarang closed his hand over hers and pulled her to himself. _At least the towering support he collided against, could act as a temporary shield for the time being_, he thought.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jenson muttered to himself behind the pillar, eyes narrowed. Right after the second gunshot, he thought for a second he felt pain. He was sure it was just a stab in the gut from his nerves. Not, as he had first imagined, a bullet. Evidently irked by the cheap shots, the ruffian cursed under his breath as he reloaded his rifle. He made a mental note; that the moment the target's head surfaced from the side, he would go in for the kill.

However, before the bandit could even press the trigger for the third shot, there was a tap on his shoulder. Half-turning out of curiosity, a fist was rammed into his face. Hard.

Pain exploded from his face as he staggered backwards in agony. "You do know," the Japanese female spoke, voice unruffled. "That this is a crime, right?" She continued, eyeing the man warily after she kicked his gun aside.

Silent, the thug surveyed his surroundings. Most of his men were knocked out, and the remaining one or two had fled in fear. Thoroughly vexed by the constant interruptions that had flopped their assassination, he slipped into the pocket of his pants and brandished his final weapon– a razor-sharped dagger.

"You…little…bit–" The thug took a lurching step forward with each word. But before he could finish his sentence, he suffered a quick blow from the side, and met the floor with a loud _slug._

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," the voice was oh-so amiable, and Asuka glanced towards its source. She had recognised that high-pitched, self-assured voice far too well.

"You always appear at the right time now, don't you?" She asked, with a bit of a smile, as her eyes met the Chinese girl's petite figure.

After ensuring that the aggressor had passed out and his weapon discarded, Xiaoyu rose to her full height and tossed her high pigtails back. "Was there ever any doubt?" She grinned back, not to be outdone.

-;-

The floors were made of coloured tiles arranged in jagged patterns; and its walls embodied shades of midnight blue; together with a glass window positioned at the corner of the hotel room, revealing additional views of the European city's night lights.

"So, you're telling me –" Having sat on the edge of the bed, the pink-haired girl could feel how dry her voice had gone. "–That you two met Hwoarang and Lili, and an unknown stranger, _and_ got involved in a surprise assassination all at once?" Alisa went on, not stopping for a breath.

The concern together with the sudden revelation that filled the question, had caught them both off-guard. Xiaoyu turned around, a sheepish grin on her face. "You know…" She gave a rather broad-shouldered shrug. "It sounds a lot worse than it actually was."

The Russian girl felt her face scrunch into a frown as she imagined the scene. "I can't believe this," She mumbled, rubbing gently on her temples.

There was a long, thoroughly uncomfortable silence that stretched out amongst the three ladies, one that caused Xiaoyu's smile to falter and diminish completely as she turned to Asuka pleadingly for further assistance.

"She's right, Alisa." Seated on a chair that was in one nook of the room, the short-haired brunette nodded her head in agreement. "Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about." Asuka offered a reassuring grin. Unfortunately, that still wasn't convincing enough to lessen the worries of the emerald-eyed girl.

"Besides," Xiaoyu said enthusiastically, with a clap of her hands. "There were perks too." She winked, and draped a loving arm around Alisa's shoulders.

The steel maiden held a wide-eyed stare. "Perks?" Her eyes flicked from Xiaoyu's face, to Asuka, and then back to Xiaoyu again. "What do you mean?" Alisa blinked, her expression changing from confusion to curiosity. The Chinese brunette lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled at her reaction. It was always quite a sight to see Alisa in such a state. After all, she was loads adorable.

"Well…" Xiaoyu began as her lips tugged up into a smile. "Let's have Asuka do the honours, shall we?" She continued in a gleeful manner, and bobbed her heads towards the gang mediator's direction. And Alisa soon followed suit.

Asuka sighed, a stale half-smile gracing the corner of her mouth, realising that the duo would continue to stare pointedly at her until she revealed the necessary information.

"We were invited –" She spoke, voice sounding warm, and Alisa's eyes bulged in anticipation. "– To an overnight visit at the Casiraghi's family inn."

-;-

The street was alive with the kind of uncoordinated bustle no top-notch street ever saw, and there was a loud – barely imperceptible - sound of a two-wheeler coming to a halt.

Lili lifted her helmet off her head, tucked it under an arm, and dismounted the bike. One hand pushed back her trimmed bangs as she watched Hwoarang lock the vehicle into place on the handlebar.

The redheaded man turned around to meet her gaze. "Sebastian's out helping your father," he said, in a frigid manner. "So he'll be back late." There was a coldness in his voice and eyes that had almost never been there before.

"Oh." Lili's answer was brief and clipped and no warmer than his. Face impassive, he stepped out of the parking, and she followed suit. What had she thought his reaction would have been? Different? Troubled?

There was a dead silence that filled the air, as the pair walked along the pavement towards the Rochefort manor. The moment of shock that had crystallized between them the last time the two of them had come to face-to-face – his at what he had done; hers regarding her embarrassed reaction– seemed to stretch between them like an invisible, unfamiliar barrier. She was no longer sure of his reactions; he was no longer sure of hers. And this was more than just some minor problem, Lili thought.

The Korean male had after all, rescued her once again. Had she expected him to show up amidst the scuffle? Was she relieved that he had turned up? The Monegasque aristocrat could not have answered the first question with a convincing yes, or the last with a convincing no. She hadn't. She was.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice stopped him in his tracks; he turned around and noticed the wind whipping the blonde's lustrous hair behind her.

Lili's gaze dropped. "I shouldn't have –" How did you put into words what you couldn't put into words? Tell someone you hadn't meant for them to suffer injuries because of you? Pick up the pieces for you? It was useless. She'd never been good with words. "Let you take the fall for me. I-"

"You have nothing to apologise for." Hwoarang cut across her, voice still cold. Cold enough to cause her to want to flinch. "I intercepted the fall myself." Before he could turn away to leave, she grabbed the front of his shirt in haste.

"You are." He could see the anger in her eyes and it took him half a second - less than half a second - to realize that she was mad at him. "_An idiot_."

His eyes widened. How she could tell him what no one else had dared to – that his frost, indifference and coldness towards certain situations, could still be nothing but a charade. He had trained himself to mask his emotions when necessary; to act apathetic and level-headed, so that the people around him, or _her_ for that matter, wouldn't be weighed down by emotions of guilt and anxiety. If he leaned down, just a little, he could trace the angled line of her jaw. Taste the droplets clinging to her collarbone.

"You'll catch a cold if we continue to stay in this position," he drawled.

Her eyes narrowed. He felt her grip on his shirt loosen from his words, and figured that it was enough to drive her off and release herself from him, but it hadn't and -

She placed a head on his shoulder.

He stilled.

"I hate you," she whispered. It frustrated the plutocratic female that he could be so reckless. It frustrated her that he could just risk his life for her, without a second thought. How much could this job mean to him, for him to put his life on the line? She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him till he could see sense.

"You can't walk out on me when I'm attempting to apologize. You can't –" She'd never ever been good with words and the lot of them ran into each other now. "Keep saving me and not expect me to feel indebted to you." Her hands clenched around his shirt. But deep down she knew, he'd saved her enough times for her to know the urge to protect was as natural to him as it was to her.

There was a tremor in her voice; he could feel the raw emotion - anger, guilt, desperation - in his hold on his shirt. "It's my duty," he said and his voice was calm, almost as if he were testing it, attempting to see if it would come out alright, come out even and not hoarse. "As your bodyguard."

And her world turned over because '_It's my duty'_ was an acceptance of his responsibilities and she could tell that there was nothing he or she could do about it. That is, until the agreement was over. Her hand fell from his shoulder and her fingers brushed the discoloration around his arm, the one the motorcycle had come in contact with. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No." His response was clipped. "It's late, so let's head–"

He turned…and she caught his arm.

His _sprained_ arm.

The jolt that shot up his spine was excruciating. He looked at her over his shoulder; his eyes dipped from her dripping apparel to the hand around his arm. He was quite, quite aware that she was quite, quite aware that the grip on his injured arm had caused him to wince in pain. He met her gaze, his own nonchalant.

"Something the matter?" He said coolly.

"You're not getting to walk off." Did he think she couldn't tell when he was lying to her? Her grip loosened but she did not let go. Her grip on his arm was secure, warm, and almost instinctively protective. "Not this time."

-;-

It went without saying that she refused to let go. In the end it was the curiousness that made him let her have her way. (Or so at least he told himself.) It took Hwoarang several minutes to realize where she was taking him. When he did realize where she was headed, he had to arch an eyebrow.

"Mind telling me," the biker drawled. "What you're planning on doing?"

"We wouldn't want your bruise to worsen now, would we?" Stepping inside her room, Lili looked around and frowned. Where on earth had she put her first-aid kit? Her butler was, essentially, the one who managed the house most of the time. And while they were akin to family, the marked contrast lied in their organisation and household abilities. Half a minute later, she recalled that Sebastian had purposefully placed a fresh one in her drawer for precaution, and nodded towards the chairs in the corner. "Sit."

"I'm surprised you even know _how_ to use one," Hwoarang said lazily, as he sank down on the chair while she drew out the flat-packed emergency box.

"You know." She met his gaze, unfazed. "For the sake of your injuries, I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

A grin curved his mouth as she sat down next to him, inspecting the bruise. There were a few moments of total silence. Then-

"Lili," he said.

"Mm?" She said without looking up.

"You do realize you're leaning forward a little too much, don't you?"

Lili was aware that his statement was directed to get a reaction out of her. The kind of reaction that would entertain him. But it didn't. "Good try biker boy, but no." She responded curtly, while applying the cold ointment onto his arm.

There was something about how she treated the sprain – light, nimble and practiced – that made him frown.

"You've done this before."

"I have an accident-prone father." There was a half-smile playing on her lips. "It helps that I had a nurse for a mother."

His eyes flickered. "Do you miss her?" There was a pregnant pause.

Then, she looked up at him. "Yes." She smiled and it was such a real smile, it left him stunned. "But I know she would have wanted me to move on with my life."

"So, this is hers." He leaned slightly forward to touch the delicate jewellery that encircled her neck.

"Yes." She smiled again. That real smile again. That smile that left him breathless. And it occurred to him that he had never been breathless because of a smile before. Tempted, intoxicated, satisfied and furious, yes. But not breathless. "How did you know?"

"You were making such a fuss about it the other day." He replied, voice smooth as silk. "It must have been important to you." There were no innuendos, no comebacks, and no entertaining reactions. But he wanted the conversation to last. There was something about her - the stubbornness and the fire and the contentment and the peace - that drew him to her and held him there. Made him want to know what made her who she was.

"Oh." She touched the necklace again. "She gave it to me before she died. She used to have this theory about how everything that happens, happens for a reason. That the universe has reason. I never agreed with her. I still don't. But yes."

She began to bandage his arm and he let her, despite the fact that he'd never otherwise have gotten his arm bandaged for a sprain as 'casual' as the one the motorcycle had caused. He had been through much, much worse. "I do miss her. She used to read me stories every night. Like parents do in, well, stories. Dad read them to me after she died. But he wasn't her."

Her hair had been swept back and some of it had come lose in the tussle in the parking lot. It fell into her eyes. Reaching forward, Hwoarang touched a strand. The action caused her to look up. His hand brushing her cheek, he tucked the stray strand behind her ear. Her eyes widened and for a moment the silence pooled between them like darkness underneath the night sky.

Then she broke it. "I –"

"My mother _tried_ to read me stories too," he interjected. "She didn't like them though. She thought the princesses were too weak and the princes were too overrated." He had never told this to anyone before. Except - and his features softened at the thought –Master Baek. "So the princesses never waited for the princes - they took care of their problems themselves. And Jack never climbed the beanstalk - his sister did. Her plots were awful." He turned his head to look at her. "I hated them with a passion."

He expected her to tell him that it was fine. Or that parents could be eccentric and still love you.

"What did Jack do?" She asked.

His lips curved into a grin that could have broken Aphrodite's heart. "What Jack's mother does in the original tale," he said.

She grinned. "Your mother must have been an interesting lady."

"Indeed she was." His voice was calm and very, very even. He felt neither on the inside. He wasn't sure what had made him tell her and he was certain that he would regret it later. But he didn't regret it right then. Not with her there. Her hand came to a rest on his and when he turned his head to look at her, her eyes were like blue glass, brilliant and clear.

"If I said I were sorry, it would mean I wish things had been different. That you were someone else. I don't-" Her hand curled around his in an action that was inadvertent, almost protective. "-Wish you were someone else."

His eyes dipped to meet hers. There was silence between them and it stretched like a haze until -

"Princess." Hwoarang spoke. "Are you…" Leaning in close, his voice was a caress. "Hitting on me?"

Her mouth fell open. Then she set her chin and met his gaze. "How on _earth_ did you become a Resistance Leader?"

A grin curved his mouth. "And you." He leaned back against the chair and met her gaze as if their conversation had never involved what he had told her about his mother. "When did you realize your life would revolve around street fights and tournaments?"

"The same time you decided yours would revolve around scams and gang disputes."

He felt his lips tug into a grin. "Touché."

After replacing the items she had picked, Lili wiped her hands on a mini-towel, and rose to her feet.

"Lili," he said.

She turned, one eyebrow arched in question.

He held up his bandaged arm. "This can't be the best you can do," he said lazily. "The bandage is unprofessional, I'm sopping wet and -"

She threw a towel at him.

Hwoarang caught it with his other arm with perfect ease. "Did I strike a nerve?" He asked lazily.

"Hwoarang?"

The sudden questioning tone caught him off-guard. "Yes, _Princess?_"

Her eyes narrowed. His so-called term of endearment and respect had a tendency to annoy her, but she soon shrugged it off. "Thanks."

Her emergent acknowledgement had caught him by surprise, yet his facial expression remained aplomb. "Is this the part where I tell you." His voice was a breath. "That I want _compensation_ for taking your fall?"

At first, Lili's brow furrowed, and she contemplated the whole thing. "Fine," she declared, nodding towards the floor before looking up to face him. Folding her arms across her chest, she moved to lean back against the dresser. "What is it that you want?"

"A very good question." There was a smirk lurking about his mouth, and the honey-blonde suddenly felt exposed in her get-up. She had looked delicious in that off-the-shoulder black dress, despite having been slightly soaked in the rain; and the colour contrast had only made her skin look fairer. And as much as he would hate to admit it, the Monegasque-girl was indeed stunning.

"If I told you." Hwoarang strode towards her, and closed the distance between them. He spoke with the kind of laziness that made her realise, at once, that she had made a mistake when she had agreed to the deal. "Would you…" His fingers traced a line from her jawbone – down her neck – past the curve of her shoulder – at first with softness - then with a tinge of pressure. Until she shivered and not, he knew, with fear or distaste. And shivered again. "Give it to me?" He breathed.

"I –" There was a burning, scorching, sizzling sensation in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to clutch at his shirt. Lili collected her scattered wits. "Stop playing games." She snapped, feeling the blood pounding in her face. "What do you–"

She stopped short once his hands came to rest on both sides of the table, trapping her in the middle. He felt her freeze at the movement. "You can start by getting rid of that dress."

Her breath stuck in her throat. "You-" And cheeks tinted pink, she threw a punch at him. Hard.

It hadn't taken him by surprise, that punch. He had, after all, expected an aggressive reaction, and had caught that wayward fist in the nick of time. Grasping the fact that his hand caught her wrist, Lili's eyes narrowed in equal parts surprise and wariness. Thereafter, Hwoarang did the next thing that no one had ever done to the Rochefort heiress.

He dumped his towel over her head.

For several stunned seconds, she was too caught-off-guard - too stunned at the white cloth that fell onto her face - to even think of reacting, let alone react. The realization that she was drenched from the rain due to their previous tussle was the reason he wanted her to remove her clothing, washed over her like a bucketful of shock.

Sometimes, it was hard to tell whether he was a total jerk or not; and knowing him, that was the kind of dilemma he would love to manipulate her into facing. "What are you-" She broke off and removed the absorbent piece of material that clung onto her face. "What do you think you're doing, Hwoarang?"

"Just returning the favour, Princess." he said lazily, lips next to her ear. His action was light and elegant, as if tossing a towel onto the rich and privileged just a second ago was the most natural thing in the world.

"How dare you," She whispered. He was too close, and she could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. "You can't treat your mistress like this." It was acceptable if she committed the deed, but not vice versa. She was after all, Lili Rochefort, heiress to the Rochefort Enterprises; and individuals were the ones who were supposed to listen to her instructions, not the other way around._ How she could be so easily subdued by this cocky, street thug biker lad, irritated the hell out of her. _

"It seems like I just did." His voice was a drawl, and he pulled away from her. The golden-haired girl shot him a look, but remained silent as she draped the towel around her shoulders. She was beginning to feel the cold sink in, and it didn't help that her attire– dripping wet and rather under-clothed, made it all the more drafty for her.

"By the way." Hwoarang paused in front of the door, his back to her. "Did you want me for a second there?"

Lili's eyes flickered. "What are you talking about?" She said in a huff, tone sounding defensive.

Hand on the doorknob, he turned around. "Because you seem flustered, Lili." His voice sounded amused, as he tilted his head towards the vanity mirror.

Her expression held a mixture of confusion and irritation and she made a half-turn, only to let out a soft gasp in response. The reflection in the glass was quite a sight. She looked as if she had already been ravished – Rumpled hair. Heaving chest. Cheeks a vivid crimson. Her gaze became fierce once she realised that this was all the Korean bodyguard's doing. _Had he… planned this intentionally?_

Swearing in one furious breath, she snapped her head to glare at him -

He smirked a smirk that would have put the Devil to shame, and disappeared through the door.

* * *

><p><strong>x<strong>

_Heyyy, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. The title was inspired by a lovely scrapbook heading I saw, and I thought that this would suit the 'foreign couple' really well! Because well, you need to define the blurred lines of a new relationship. XD_

_Aand, because of my terribly slow updates, I added an extra Lili x Hwo moment near the end, so this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Please tell me you like it? Blooming romance. Hehes. :3_

_Okay, NOW for good news and bad news. Which one first? Bad news? Okay..._

_Bad news: I'll be going on hiatus for a while. I'm facing a bit of writer's block, and writing chapters take a lot of my effort and time, cuz well, gotta keep up with the quality right? XD And I wouldn't want to write shoddy chapters, just for the sake of an update. (P.S: I do hope that I'm gradually improving too. :) ) _[Side note: I enjoy connecting with readers & the like, so feel free to PM me if you have any ideas/suggestions, or would just like to talk. I would love to hear from you. :D I also have a blog located on my profile page. Feel free to stalk me if you're interested. XD ]

_Good news: If Lili & Hwo's readers and reviewers are still willing to continue supporting this story, I'll continue writing it. To be refreshingly honest, I need someee tender loving care from you guys. :3 Hahaha! And did I mention that I loveee reviews too? Especially long ones! *hint hint wink wink* So, if you've left a review, thank you, and I can tell you that I've read every single word you said. ^^ They warm my heart so very much!_

_**Oh yes, one last thing- Let's have a poll: Who do you guys want to make the first move in the relationship? Lili? Or Hwoarang? I couldn't decide, so I'd like your opinion. And yes, I will go with the majority. :) **_

_Marvey4: Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chp. And no, Xiaoyu left Alisa in the club, and went after Asuka. She thought that that was the best decision at the time. Priorities, know wat I mean? :)_

_Obsessiveangel: I'm so glad to hear that! Thanks so much for being such a dedicated reader & reviewer! It means so much to me! ^^ And yes, cliffhangers are my thing! ;) And don't worry, the bike scene just left a scratch, it takes more than that to beat Hwoarang! XD_

_KazuyaLoverProduction: Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter too! :D_

_Guest1: Thank you! You're too kind! I'm not as good as other writers though, they are simply amazinggg. I know, I'm looking forward to it too! Bring on the heat! XD_

_Guest2: This warms my heart. Thank you, dear reader! I hope you enjoyed this chp. too! There are a lot of awesome fanfics too, you should check it out! ^^_

_Pluto Son's 22: Hahas, thanks for reading my story & encouraging me to continue it! I appreciate that, & I take it that you're an avid fan of Lili & Hwo! :D_

_Dreamin'Ferno: Yes, I'm feeling lots better, and I have your supporting words to thank. Haha! ^^ I really hope so too, and that new and existing readers would enjoy them as well._

_Pug: Really? I feel so honoured, you're too kind! Yes, yes me too! But it may take a while before the story reaches its finale. I have a feeling that I may drag it a bit. XD_

_Nutellalahverr: Hahas yess! And thank you, I'm deeply honoured. :) Yes, I am, thanks for the concern, & do continue supporting the couple! :D_

_Tekken Shipper: Hahas, yes, I have dedicated a video to the couple. Amateurish, but the thought is there. I'll put the video link up again later. :)_

_yamada michiko: Wow. Thank you for the heartfelt review. :') I am deeply touched by this. Yep, though Hwoarang is a flawed character, he possesses many good qualities as well. Tbh, it's quite difficult writing about him. He can be playful, arrogant and mean, yet level-headed, protective, considerate and genuinely caring as well. *mindblown* . I'm a huge fan of the pairing too, and I agree that there are too little stories about them. :( I hope my story is realistic enough to happen in the Tekken world though! :X Anyway, many thanks, & I hope you enjoyed this chp too!_

_XxBlueRainbowxX: Yes! It's been a while! I look forward to a passionate romance btwn them too! ;) Thanks for the review!_


End file.
